The Hawk that Flies Overhead
by Dewfeather
Summary: This story is based on if Hawkfrost hadn't died, and if he were still living. Would the Clans be the same? Would Squirrelflight still be Brambleclaw's mate? Please Review! This is my first not-a-oneshot story! Chapter 13 added! And sorry it's underlined :
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Go Erin Hunter!**

**Note: This is my first more-than-one-chapter story. It takes place right around the time before the Sight, before Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw are born and all that stuff.. Please Review! The first reviewer gets a Brambleclaw plush-toy!**

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, green eyes

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Apprentice: Berrypaw**

Medicine Cat: Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Warriors:

Dustpelt- brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Hazelpaw**

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Ashfur- pale gray tom (with darker flecks), dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Birchfall**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom, blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, amber eyes

**Apprentice: Mousepaw**

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Brook where Small Fish Swim- brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe

Queens:

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits- Foxkit (reddish-brown tom) and Icekit (white she-cat)

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes

Daisy- creamy long-furred she-cat from the Horseplace

Elders:

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with huge black paws.

Deputy: Russetfur- ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur- small brown tom

**Apprentice: Smokepaw**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown she-cat

Elders:

Runningnose- small gray and white tom with a very long tail

Boulder- skinny gray tom

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Tornear- tabby tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Crowfeather- dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

Owlfeather- light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Queens:

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Elders:

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- golden-dappled she-cat

Warriors:

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

**Apprentice: Beechpaw**

Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and ice blue eyes

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stonestream- gray tom

Reedwhisker- black tom

**Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

Queens:

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat. Kits Minnowkit (black) + Pebble kit (gray)

Elders:

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Ivytail- brown tabby she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn near Horseplace

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives with Smoky


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Warriors. But I own the plush-toy that I'll give to the first reviewer! **

**Note: Takes place after Sunset. Hawkfrost is still living. Warning: !SPOILERS FOR THE SIGHT!**

Brambleclaw rose from his nest in the Warrior's Den where he had been curled up next to Squirrelflight, sleeping soundly. Squirrelflight was still asleep, every once and a while one of her whiskers twitching. Letting out a rusty purr, Brambleclaw poked his head out of the Den and saw that only Whitepaw, Birchpaw, and Thornclaw were up. He walked out of the den and padded over to them, dipping his head in greeting. Thornclaw looked up and flashed a smile, while Birchpaw and Whitepaw bounced over readily.

"Hi, Brambleclaw!" Birchpaw meowed, sitting down in front of him. Brambleclaw let out a purr.

"Hello, Birchpaw! What's going on? Everything seems so…. Quiet."

The gray tabby apprentice nodded and beside him, Whitepaw twitched her tail. "It's early, Brambleclaw. It's time the Dawn Patrol went out." Brambleclaw felt a pang of affection towards the white-furred apprentice, who seemed as if she were a responsible Warrior already.

"You're right," Brambleclaw meowed gratefully, padding back to the Warrior's Den. It would be hard to wake a couple of the Warriors for the patrol- his mind flitted to Dustpelt as he walked inside and gazed at the brown tabby tom, who was curled sleepily beside Spiderleg and Brackenfur. He would spare Dustpelt the Dawn Patrol today.

Quickly he scanned the den and decided on the three cats. Cloudtail, Ashfur, and Spiderleg. He poked a paw into Spiderleg's side and the hot-headed Warrior rose after yawning and blinking a couple times, his amber eyes angered. "Dawn Patrol?" Spiderleg asked. Brambleclaw nodded sheepishly.

"Alright, who do I have to wake up?" Spiderleg asked, letting out another yawn, his anger gone. Brambleclaw quickly pointed out Cloudtail and Ashfur and the long-limbed black warrior set off, pushing his paw into the Warriors' sides. As soon as the three were off into the forest, Brambleclaw let out a sigh and decided to wake Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight, wake up," he whispered into the ginger she-cat's ear. Squirrelflight's head rose groggily and she blinked her forest-green eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Want to go hunting with me? The Dawn Patrol just went out, and the fresh-kill pile's very small. I think we should fatten it up a little bit before Firestar and the other Warriors wake up."

Squirrelflight nodded and rose from her nest, shaking a leaf that was clinging to her pelt. "Sure," she meowed, yawning again and stretching her forepaws. "Which way? WindClan or ShadowClan?"

"WindClan, preferably."

Brambleclaw remembered hastily what had happened on the border of ShadowClan, just a few days ago, and his head pounded. Hawkfrost had set him up- he had found Hawkfrost there, as he was supposed to, and then he found that Hawkfrost had lured Firestar into a fox trap. According to Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's plan, Brambleclaw was supposed to tighten the noose around Firestar's neck, which would have taken all of Firestar's remaining six lives all at once, and therefore make him the leader of ThunderClan. But their plan backfired- Brambleclaw instead had hurt Hawkfrost and released Firestar. But Hawkfrost had lived.

"Preferably? Why's that?" Squirrelflight looked at him closely, her green eyes narrowed. "But alright. There's no harm in giving the WindClan border a quick sweep."

Brambleclaw the clinging cobwebs of the past from his mind and nodded, and purred at the glow in her green eyes. Just a while ago, he had been Squirrelflight's most hated enemy, and now he was extremely grateful to have her by his side again. He would give anything for Squirrelflight's affection instead of her hatred.

The two slipped out of camp through the thorn barriers, where they met Sandstorm, carrying a mouse by the tail. Squirrelflight smiled. "You've been hunting?" she asked. Sandstorm nodded and scooted past the two, her tail waving in farewell.

"It's so quiet," Squirrelflight commented when they were walking in the forest, their pawsteps silent as they stepped on the soft, wet leaves. It had rained the night before, Brambleclaw could tell from the scent that hung in the air and the wetness of the ground beneath his pawpads.

Soon, the two reached the WindClan border, where Brambleclaw scented the air, hearing the gurgle of the stream that divided ThunderClan and WindClan territory. Squirrelflight went into a quick hunter's crouch and scented the air as well, her jaws wide open until she caught scent of some prey. With her tail down and dragging silently behind her, she stalked forwards until she was just a tail-length away from a mouse nibbling a seed at the foot of a big Maple tree. As quick as a heartbeat, Squirrelflight was upon the mouse. There was a squeal and the mouse dropped the seed, dying in an instant as her jaws closed around its neck.

"Good job, Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw called over his shoulder, lowering his head to the ground and focusing on a squirrel high up in a tree. He would have to climb for this one, but that was no problem.

As quickly as Brambleclaw could, he clawed his way up the tree, his claws scraping against the rough bark. He was only two tail-lengths away from the squirrel when a crash and a yelp erupted from somewhere nearby and he tumbled down the tree, falling clumsily to the ground. Squirrelflight dropped her mouse in confusion, running over to Brambleclaw and then looking all around. "Who was that? Where are you?"

From behind a bush ran out Ashfur, Cloudtail, and Spiderleg. Cloudtail had a look of fury pasted on his face, while Ashfur's showed fear. Spiderleg just looked angry, as usual. Squirrelflight leapt up and bounded over.

"Hawkfrost! He's on our territory! He said he needed to talk to Brambleclaw!" Spiderleg spat, looking behind him. "We left him nearby the lake."

Brambleclaw sat up instantly, hearing his half-brother's name. What could this be about? Why would Hawkfrost want to see him after what had happened a few days ago with Firestar and the fox trap?

Squirrelflight, beside him, bristled, her green eyes glistening with sudden hatred. "Hawkfrost!" she spat furiously. "Take me to him! I'll show him what he gets for being on our territory, that lousy traitor!"

Ashfur nodded and darted off into the bushes, followed by Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, and Spiderleg. Brambleclaw followed warily. _What could this be about?_

They found Hawkfrost sitting in a clearing of sand near the lake's shore, his ice-blue eyes glistening in the weak morning sunlight. Brambleclaw ran forward, his tail bristling. "What's this about?" he asked, holding Squirrelflight back with a glare.

Squirrelflight stood behind him, her whole body bristling, her green eyes glaring and hating. Ashfur stroked her shoulder with his tail-tip and was soothingly whispering words that Brambleclaw couldn't hear. As he did this, Brambleclaw's temper exploded and he wished to claw the gray warrior, but he held himself back. Turning back to Hawkfrost, he heard Hawkfrost murmur.

"You don't wish to see your brother?" Hawkfrost asked, his blue eyes flashing.

Brambleclaw hissed. "Not with a patrol in full view!" He turned around and growled to Squirrelflight and the Dawn Patrol. "Go back to the camp. Hunt something on the way back if you must. I'll deal with him," he spat, his tail lashing.

The patrol did as they were told reluctantly, Squirrelflight hissing something over her shoulder to him. Brambleclaw flattened his ears to his head and turned back to his half-brother.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We need to talk, Brambleclaw," Hawkfrost said icily. Something in his voice told Brambleclaw that this meeting wouldn't be good.

**OOH! Cliffie! Well, I think it is! Please review! First to review gets a Brambleclaw plush-toy! Second gets a pat on the back! **

**-Dewy-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Erin Hunter, they are! opens the Warriors website and points to the pictures of the writers on their biography pages**

**Review Responses:**

**Bloodpool: Ohmygosh thank you for reviewing! throws him/her a Brambleclaw plush-toy You are awesome! And for the spiciness of the story, don't worry! The plot's coming soon! **

**Nightfire: Whoo! Two reviews! pats him/her on the back and throws him/her a Hawkfrost plush-toy Thank you! How'd you guess Hawkfrost was going to have kits?! I'm not going to tell who the mother is, but he's going to be a FATHER!! I think he's going to still listen to Tigerstar, because he wants power, but he's going to have a different outlook on it. **

"_We need to talk, Brambleclaw," Hawkfrost said icily. Something in his voice told Brambleclaw that this meeting wouldn't be good._

Brambleclaw stepped forwards, nodding. "Yes, what is it we need to talk about?" he asked quietly, facing his brother and managing to look into the penetrating blue eyes. Hawkfrost blinked the icy eyes once and stood up to face him. The two toms were nearly identical- the same broad shoulders, powerful muscles, serious expressions.

Hawkfrost dipped his head. "Tigerstar would like to know why you denied the chance for power, and why you _let Firestar live_!" Hawkfrost spat, his voice suddenly venomous and filled with hatred. Brambleclaw recoiled, surprised by the sudden mood-change.

"I… The way to power is through loyalty, not assassination, Hawkfrost!" Brambleclaw growled, taken aback, his tail-tip twitching. "Tell that to Tigerstar!"

"You have to admit…" Hawkfrost said, his icy blue eyes suddenly calm, like an undisturbed pool of water, "That you are tempted by his plans. I know that deep inside you wish to be a leader, a ruler, and have the lives of many balancing off of your claw tip. You want to be a ruler."

Brambleclaw hissed, the tabby warrior's words sinking into his mind and knowing that they were true. He took a step back. "Tell Tigerstar that I am interested in power. Very interested. But I want it the loyal way. The true warrior way."

"Oh no, Brambleclaw. I won't have to tell Tigerstar anything." The RiverClan warrior's ice blue eyes blinked once and then he let out a meow of cold amusement. "Because you're coming. Whether you can control it or not. Tigerstar and I will hunt you down, night through night, until you find your way to us, or we find you."

The RiverClan warrior turned around and stalked through the bushes away from the lake, towards ShadowClan territory. Fear froze in Brambleclaw's throat as the words echoed in his mind.

Brambleclaw padded back into the ThunderClan camp. The camp was now bustling with activity- it was just before sunhigh. Before returning home after he and Hawkfrost's dreadful meet, he had stopped along the way to hunt. He now carried a mouse and a vole in his jaws.

Quickly he dropped them in the fresh-kill pile and then padded to the Warrior's Den, where Squirrelflight might be resting after a frightful morning. He poked his head inside, narrowing his amber eyes to adjust to the dim light of the den. He let out a sigh when he saw that only Spiderleg, Rainwhisker, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, and Brightheart were occupying the nests. Lowering his head to scent Squirrelflight's empty nest to see if the scent was fresh or not, Cloudtail spoke up.

"Brambleclaw." The white warrior's tone was quiet yet dry.

Squirrelflight's nest had been empty for a while. He looked up and nodded. "Cloudtail? Yes?"

Cloudtail lowered his head and flicked his tail. "We need to talk. Outside."

"Wait! Just one thing! Where's Squirrelflight?" he asked, looking around the near-empty den. Rainwhisker rose his gray-furred head and emitted a long yawn.

"She just went hunting with Ashfur. Why's that?" the gray warrior answered, his blue eyes curious. Brambleclaw froze at the mention of the gray-flecked warrior who Squirrelflight seemed to be so close with just up until a few days ago, when she started to prefer himself. When Brambleclaw didn't respond, Rainwhisker spoke up again. "Why's that?"

"No reason," Brambleclaw lied, looking to Rainwhisker. Sheepishly he then followed Cloudtail out of the den and into the sun-lit camp, where Cloudtail sat near the fresh-kill pile, a solemn look in his blue eyes.

"So… what's the problem?" Brambleclaw asked, settling down on the other side of the fresh-kill pile, facing the long-haired white warrior. Cloudtail's blue eyes flashed and the deputy felt a pang of fear. When Cloudtail got angry, a cat needed to be watchful and was usually afraid. Cloudtail was hot-headed and stubborn, but also Firestar's nephew.

"What did you do with Hawkfrost? Why did you stay there with him? And _why_ did you allow him on ThunderClan territory?" Cloudtail asked, piercing the ground with his claws. "If I were smart, I would report it to Firestar, but I held my tongue for your sake. I can tell you one thing, if I told Firestar, he'd be on your tail like a starved cat on prey!" the white warrior snapped.

Brambleclaw blinked once, stunned. He had half expected this to happen, but not so fiercely. He couldn't imagine the wise, gentle ThunderClan leader to react like that- only a fierce warning. But Cloudtail probably knew better than he did. After all, Cloudtail and Firestar were kin, and Cloudtail had been around Firestar a lot longer than he had himself. "I… Look, Cloudtail, he had something to tell me."

The look in Cloudtail's eyes was sharp. "And what did he need to tell you?" Cloudtail snapped.

"I… He…" Brambleclaw breathed inwards sharply, wondering what to say to the fierce white warrior, but he was saved just in time.

At that moment, Ashfur and Squirrelflight walked into the camp, their tails twined and Squirrelflight leaning her head on his shoulder.

Brambleclaw stood, feeling his heart wrench as he saw the two walk into camp. Cloudtail looked up, undisturbed, but kept his gaze locked onto the ThunderClan deputy. At the same time, Squirrelflight looked across to Brambleclaw, a look of disgust on her face meant for him and him only. Ashfur calmed her with a touch of his tail-tip to her shoulder and the two walked past Brambleclaw and Cloudtail, headed for the Warrior's Den.

Cloudtail stood, shaking dust off of his fluffy coat. With one last sharp glance to the deputy, he sped off into the forest, his tail streaking out behind him. Brambleclaw felt another pang of fear, but not because of Cloudtail's anger this time.

_What if Cloudtail was going to tell Firestar?_

Shaking the thought out of his head, Brambleclaw sat down again, clawing a mouse from the pile and starting to devour it in small, swift bites. After finishing the mouse, he sat with his head on his paws, just thinking, for a couple of minutes, wreathed in silence.

The silence and peace was disrupted when three cats walked into the Camp. Brambleclaw looked up and his last bit of prey seemed to be lodged in his throat.

Firestar shouldered his way past Cloudtail and Sandstorm towards Brambleclaw, his green eyes narrowed with what seemed like confusion, anger, and something worse than Brambleclaw could take- distrust. Behind him sat Sandstorm and Cloudtail. Cloudtail's blue eyes looked guilty, and Sandstorm blinked at him comfortingly.

"Is what I've heard from Cloudtail true?" Firestar spat, his voice venomous. "That you let a RiverClan warrior on our Territory? Without me knowing? And you LET him stay on our territory! Just because you're half-brothers doesn't mean you can break the Warrior Code!"

Brambleclaw flattened his ears to his head, immediate fear growing in his chest.

Firestar repeated. "Well?"

**Ooh! Another cliffie! Let's hope that Brambly doesn't get in too much trouble! thinks Well, I am in control! MUHAHAHAH! Joking! Well, PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know what's buzzing in you reader's heads as you read my fan fiction! All reviewers get a limited-time-offer Cloudtail plush-toy! The plot is going to show itself soon, so stay tuned!**

**-Dewy-**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: If I'm Erin Hunter, hedgehogs will fly! I'm not Erin Hunter! The only characters I own are four kits that appear in this chapter.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Silentshadow: Whoo! Thanks! Everyone has their own opinions- it's ok that you'd change some things!**_

_**Bloodpool: Erm… well, the plot's coming in this chapter if you look closely!**_

_**Note: Don't worry- Squirrel and Bramble will be getting back together. This is the longest chapter so far!**_

_Firestar repeated. "Well?"_

Brambleclaw looked up towards his leader. "Firestar… I only let him stay because-" Here he paused and Firestar looked impatient. "-Because he had an important message from Mistyfoot and Leopardstar!" he lied, his amber eyes pleading but not showing desperation or anything like that.

Firestar looked thoughtful as his deputy told him this. "Really?" he asked, pondering the concept. "What'd they say?"

Brambleclaw blinked his eyes, grateful that the ginger tom was falling for his plan. "She told me that her Clan might be late at the next gathering, Firestar," Brambleclaw continued, more confident now. He made up something that could easily be right or wrong and wouldn't get him in trouble. Firestar nodded once, as if accepting it, and then he sat down nearby the brown tabby.

"Alright. Well…." The ginger-pelted tom nodded again and stretched. "Well. Tomorrow is the next gathering, so I expect there must be trouble. We should send a patrol… what if they're having problems with twolegs or something?"

Instantly, Brambleclaw shook his head. "No, Firestar, we shouldn't interfere." For a second he regretted how hastily he'd said it, as if he were trying to cover something up. Firestar gave him a long look and then rose to his paws, heaving a sigh of effort. And then he walked away. Behind him, Cloudtail gave him a sharp stare and Sandstorm padded off to follow Firestar, both not speaking a single word.

Blinking, Brambleclaw could hardly believe his luck. He'd gotten away without any punishment or _anything_! As quick as a flash, he jumped up and ran outside of the camp, his head feeling light with joy until he remembered about Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight and Ashfur.

Together.

He couldn't bear the thought. He stopped running and flattened himself to the ground, his whole body quivering. Squirrelflight had loved him, up until this morning. Why did he ask her to go hunting with him? If he hadn't have done that, if he hadn't made that one mistake, it would be him with Squirrelflight now instead of Ashfur. As these thoughts crowded in his mind, he let out a sob of exasperation and buried his muzzle in the layers of leaves on the ground, pain and fury welling up inside of him.

Later that day, Brambleclaw padded up to the thorn bush where the Warriors' made their den, letting out a yawn. In the forest, broken and hurt, he'd padded to the lake and sat on the shore, thinking. Just thinking. And after that, he'd gone and hunted near the border with ShadowClan, where he'd caught a squirrel and a mouse.

He poked his tabby head inside of the den, letting out another yawn. He saw Dustpelt, Rainwhisker, and Brackenfur curled to one side of the den, and on the other side lay two cats, laying side by side, their fur merging. The breath in his throat froze when he saw who the two cats were- Ashfur and Squirrelflight. He let out a silent hiss of frustration as he stalked past the two warriors and curled up in his own, empty, silent, cold nest.

Sleep folded over him like a black cloud of exhaustion. However hard he tried not to fall asleep to stay away from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, he couldn't even hope not to.

He dreamt that night.

_He was walking in a moonlit forest, the trees all around him glowing as if the moon lit up every separate tree. His pawsteps were silent on the soft forest floor of leaves and pine needles._

_All of a sudden, he paused. Pine needles? In ThunderClan territory? Didn't you only find pine needles in ShadowClan territory?_

_Confusion swelled in his mind. He padded on, and the pine needles grew thicker. As he walked, the homely, normal forest trees such as Oak, Maple, and Ash grew into thick pine trees, their branches up high, their needles sharp but on the ground soft. Brambleclaw's eyes widened as he realized that he must be in ShadowClan territory. He opened his mouth to scent the air but couldn't smell anything except for his own scent flowing strongly from his muscular body. But why wasn't there any clans scents? He was heading towards the heart of ShadowClan territory and he didn't smell any ShadowClan cats. This was odd._

_His pawsteps veered towards the lake unknowingly and Brambleclaw soon saw the reflection of moonlight on the water. His belly churned as his nostrils were flooded with another, impeccably familiar scent- of a RiverClan warrior. He was half relieved, half dreading. At least he could smell now. But he was still in ShadowClan territory- what was a RiverClan cat doing here? And what was _he_ doing here? _

_He walked until he reached a clearing in the pine trees just near the lake shore, the sandy soil clinging to his pads. He sat down abruptly underneath a shady fern and lay his head on his paws, thoughts buzzing in his mind, until a tabby warrior with icy blues eyes stepped into the clearing._

_But the tabby warrior's eyes weren't filled with hate, ambition, or cruelty. They were filled with something that looked like love and compassion. _

_Brambleclaw sat up quickly, dodging the fern above his head, and ran from under the plant and to his half-brother. "Hawkfrost!" Brambleclaw meowed. "Why are we here? And why do you look like that?"_

_Hawkfrost sat down near his half-brother, his chest swelling with pride. "Brother, calm yourself! This is an occasion for celebration!"_

"_What do we need to celebrate, Hawkfrost?"_

"_Something very important, very important indeed!" Hawkfrost replied, his eyes glowing. "I can't wait to tell Tigerstar. This has to be the greatest thing he's ever heard… he'll be so excited… two more recruits…"_

"_Two more recruits?" Brambleclaw asked, clueless. He took a step backwards from his oddly-acting half-brother. "What's going on with you? Why are you acting like this?"_

_Hawkfrost let out a rusty purr and pushed his muzzle against Brambleclaw's shoulder. "Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw, Tigerstar is a grandfather!" he purred, his icy-blue eyes glowing again. _

"_What? You…" Brambleclaw faltered, stunned to the core. His amber eyes were wide with shock._

"_Leopardstar had my kits, Brambleclaw. Two!" _

_It was Brambleclaw's turn to purr. "What are they like?"_

"_Two strong toms. One looks quite like me." Hawkfrost looked as if he could burst with pride. "The other looks like both of us. I mean, Leopardstar and I. He is a brown tabby with pale leopard spots and amber eyes. It looks a bit like you, too. He has your eyes," Hawkfrost explained._

"_What are their names?" Brambleclaw asked, his eyes still wide. "And… do you really love Leopardstar? Does she even love you?"_

_Hawkfrost looked hurt. "Of course she does!" he spat viciously, gaining a bit of his former self in those four words. "How could you question that?"_

"_Sorry," Brambleclaw meowed, looking at his paws. "I didn't realize. I just thought… Ah, never mind. What are their names?"_

"_The tabby is Falconkit. The leopard-spotted tabby is Owlkit. Worthy names of Tigerstar's grandchildren, I'd have to say so myself." Hawkfrost beamed at Brambleclaw with joyful blue eyes. _

_Brambleclaw reached out a forepaw and pushed his brother on the shoulder. "Amazing. May I… see the kits?"_

_Hawkfrost's eyes widened. "Not in the daytime, for sure. Leopardstar would claw your ears off. But now… what's holding us back?" Hawkfrost asked, a glimmer of amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Let's go. Follow me."_

_The two tabby warriors set off, heading towards the heart of ShadowClan territory again. Brambleclaw spoke up as he saw the ShadowClan camp to their right. "Should we bring Tawnypelt?" _

"_No. This is for you and I only. She doesn't understand the meaning of power." Hawkfrost sped past the camp, picking up speed. Brambleclaw headed towards him, using his powerful hind legs to catch up._

_Soon the two arrived at the thunderpath. They passed the twoleg's halfbridge and their wide expanse of gray rock where in Greenleaf they left their monsters when they went to swim in the lake. Brambleclaw sighed, wondering how twolegs could be so stupid. Why did they want to swim?_

_Speeding over the thunderpath was easy this late in the night. The gray rock where monsters ran was silent and cool in the darkness. The two slinked into the land on the RiverClan side of the thunderpath, their pawsteps quiet and muffled by the soft dirt beneath the paws. They ran past streams and tall trees in the territory and soon arrived at two streams that eventually formed into one river heading towards the lake. The small triangle of land in between the streams was the RiverClan camp- Brambleclaw knew it. A few seasons before, he, Squirrelflight, Mistyfoot, Tawnypelt, and Crowfeather had explored the lake, looking for suitable camps and territories for the clans. _

_Hawkfrost managed the jump across one of the streams in one leap, while Brambleclaw used the stepping stones to reach the small island. The two slinked into the camp as quietly as they could, trying not to disturb the many cats that slept within the island's safety. Hawkfrost speeded straight for the nursery, which was nearly in the middle of the camp. _

_Brambleclaw followed, and when Hawkfrost disappeared into the nursery, he poked his head inside. He could hear Hawkfrost purring as his eyes locked onto Leopardstar and the two kits nestled in the curve of her belly. Brambleclaw padded in, avoiding a tabby queen called Dawnflower, and her two kits, a black she-cat and a gray tom. He nudged Hawkfrost and pointed with his tail-tip to the two kits. "Tigerstar will be proud to see such strong grandchildren. Does he already know?"_

_Hawkfrost shook his head and let out a yawn. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" he asked, getting sidetracked. "I'm so proud of her and the kits." _

_Still wondering how the leader could fall for this ambitious young warrior like Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw nodded. "So. Why didn't you tell me when we met this morning? The meeting that nearly let Firestar have my tail!" _

_Hawkfrost flattened his ears. "It was a dearly important message from Tigerstar. I'm sorry that I nearly got you in trouble. But nearly- I like the sound of that."_

"_No, I'm not in trouble," Brambleclaw growled, lowering his head. He flicked his tail towards the kits. "Congratulations, Hawkfrost," he murmured, regaining his sense of where he was._

_In the dream, Leopardstar flicked an ear and Owlkit, the leopard-spotted tom-kit, squeaked. Hawkfrost's eyes glazed over with an emotion that Brambleclaw had never seen before in his brother's eyes- love. _

_And then he woke._

--

Brambleclaw woke with a yawn in the Warrior's den the next morning, stretching his legs and tail when he realized that Squirrelflight and Ashfur were gone. Remembering what had gone on during the night with him and Hawkfrost, he let out a purr. Nearby, Stormfur lifted his head, staring at Brambleclaw with confused amber eyes. "What're you so happy about, Brambleclaw? If I were you, I'd be awfully down."

Yanking his head around to look at Stormfur, who had arrived at the camp one season ago after the badger attack, Brambleclaw looked at his paws. "I'm not happy. Why would I be happy? And why would you sad?"

Stormfur shook his head and stretched his forepaws. "Haven't you seen Ashfur and Squirrelflight? Or are you blind to them?"

With a hiss, he shook his head. "I'm perfectly aware of them. But there's no way I'm going to let _them_ bother me."

All of a sudden, Dustpelt burst into the den, his eyes wide. "Everyone! Come quickly! Ferncloud had her kits!" he yowled, waking a sleepy Rainwhisker.

Brambleclaw flicked his ears and stood up excitedly. "Really?" he asked, surprised that there were even more kits around the Clans that he knew about.

Dustpelt let out a hiss. "Of course, you mouse-brain!" Dustpelt hissed, but then flattened his ears to his head when he realized that he'd called the deputy a mouse-brain. He flicked his tail. "Come on, come see!"

Following Dustpelt, Brambleclaw and Stormfur (Rainwhisker had stayed behind) left the Warrior's den as quickly as they could and sped after the brown warrior towards the nursery. Brambleclaw ducked his head inside and the rest of him followed.

In her nest lay Ferncloud, her gray-flecked fur ruffled, but her green eyes glowing. In the curve of her belly lay two kits- a rusty ginger tom with amber eyes and a pale gray she-cat with green eyes like her mother. Ferncloud let out a purr when she saw the visitors. Nearby, Sorreltail lay in her nest with her four kits laying near her belly.

"What're their names, Ferncloud?" Brambleclaw piped up, looking towards the gray-flecked she-cat.

The gray queen nodded and pointed with her tail to the rusty ginger tom. "This is Runningkit," Ferncloud mewed softly, and then prodded the gray she-cat softly. "This is Thrushkit."

Brambleclaw purred. "Runningkit and Thrushkit. They'll be great warriors."

Dustpelt let out a temperamental growl. "You bet they will be," he growled, sitting down next to Ferncloud. "Now, please leave! You're clogging up the nursery."

Knowing Dustpelt's orders were to be followed unless you wanted a lecture, Brambleclaw sped out of the nursery and bumped into Berrypaw, who was holding a mouse in his jaws. The apprentice, frightened, dropped the mouse and let out a squeak. Brambleclaw swiped at his ears playfully. "It's only me, you young mouse-brain," Brambleclaw purred.

Berrypaw brightened and looked up at his mentor. "Can we train later?" he asked, his creamy fur smooth as usual.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "It'll have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight is the gathering, and Firestar might want you to go. That means you'll have to rest the rest of this afternoon."

Still bright, Berrypaw nodded and picked up his mouse and headed into the nursery. Deciding that he should ask who was attending the gathering, Brambleclaw padded over to Rainwhisker, who had risen since Brambleclaw had seen Ferncloud's kits.

Rainwhisker looked up from the squirrel he was eating. "Have you seen Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked.

The gray warrior nodded and flicked his tail to the Medicine Cat Den. Brambleclaw muttered a thank you and then headed towards the Medicine Cat Den. As soon as he poked his head inside, he saw Leafpool talking to Firestar about something, and he wondered if he should have come at a different time.

Firestar whirled around. "Brambleclaw," he mewed. "What're you doing here?"

Leafpool stopped talking and sat down, curling her tail around her paws and looking as if she had something on her mind.

"I was going to ask you who is going to the gathering tonight, Firestar," Brambleclaw meowed, looking up at the flame-pelted tom. Firestar nodded.

"I'll leave it up for you to decide, Brambleclaw," Firestar meowed, and with a flick of his tail he turned around to face Leafpool again. Leafpool gave Brambleclaw a scathing look, as if she knew something, and then started chatting to Firestar again.

With a nod, Brambleclaw turned around and padded out of the den to the fresh-kill pile, where he snagged a mouse on one of his claws and started chewing on it thoughtfully. Who would he take to the gathering? Making a mental list as quickly as he could, for sunhigh was fast approaching, he ate his meal in silence.

_Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Hazelpaw, and Berrypaw. Maybe just one more cat… _Brambleclaw sighed. _Squirrelflight will come as well. _Nodding to himself, he finished the mouse and went to tell Firestar.

--

Brambleclaw leapt onto the tree bridge that night, scenting the air. It seemed ThunderClan was the last Clan to get to the Gathering, but then he paused. The scent of RiverClan wasn't in the air. He silently thanked StarClan- that meant they were late, and his fake message to Firestar was correct.

Firestar led the Clan onto the Island, where he padded over to sit with the other two leaders. Brambleclaw padded over to a group of cats and listened to their pointless conversation for a while, until he spotted a ginger splash of fur among the dull tabby pelts of WindClan. It was Squirrelflight.

He raced over to Squirrelflight, wanting to make up with her. As he raced over, the ginger she-cat turned around and spotted him running over, and her eyes narrowed. Although she didn't run away, she looked like she wanted to.

"What now, Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight growled. "Are you coming to tell me that you met with Hawkfrost again?"

Brambleclaw let out a silent gasp. That was too close to the real answer than he liked. "No, I was just coming to say I'm sorry. I don't want to see Hawkfrost. I… I care more about you than him. I would give the whole forest for you."

Squirrelflight's eyes stretched wide, and she looked believing. Brambleclaw's heart clenched with hope, but the moment was ruined. RiverClan leapt across the tree bridge, headed by Leopardstar, and Squirrelflight whirled around. Brambleclaw searched for the dark tabby pelt and piercing blue eyes, and he met Hawkfrost's proud gaze. Brambleclaw knew that he was proud of his kits, but this looked like another kind of pride. He thought Hawkfrost would head towards him, but instead, Hawkfrost ran over to a group of RiverClan warriors and walked away from the clearing and towards the shore, another cat following him.

Staring after where Hawkfrost had gone, Brambleclaw was puzzled. Who was this other cat?

The gathering started before Hawkfrost and the other cat returned. Firestar went first, his chin raised and his ginger pelt glowing silver in the moonlight.

"It is my pleasure to announce the birth of Ferncloud's kits, Thrushkit and Runningkit!" Firestar started, his voice ringing around the clearing pleasantly. Mews of congratulations echoed around the clearing, and Brambleclaw could spot Dustpelt sitting taller nearby Brightheart and Brackenfur.

Firestar stepped back, letting Onestar speak. He spoke of a fox being chased away by Crowfeather, Tornear, and Weaselfur. Other than that, nothing was important.

Hawkfrost arrived back at the clearing and sat down near Brambleclaw, much to Squirrelflight's hatred. He leaned over to Brambleclaw, his icy blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. "I've got to tell you something," Hawkfrost murmured quickly, his eyes darting to the island's shore where he had been.

"Not now!" Brambleclaw whispered back, pointing up to the leaders. Leopardstar was starting to yowl for attention.

"RiverClan is the home of two new kits-" Leopardstar started, but was immediately cut off by a yowl from some cat in the clearing.

"Mistyfoot is dead!"

**--**

**Yeah… as you can see, I like cliffies. Well, I hope you liked this chapter's length! The plot is beginning to show if you look closely!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Warriors. **_

_**Note: I still only own Ferncloud and Dustpelt's kits, and Hawkfrost's kits. And maybe some others that you don't see in the books will come up.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Kylyn: Thanks for reviewing! Well, I'm updating right now, I'll pretty much edit anywhere from one, two, or three times a day. I just love writing. And I love doing cliffies!! I agree, poor Mistyfoot! I don't have anything against her, but to work the plot she needed not to be there….**_

_**Nightfire: Thanks for reviewing, as well!! I agree with you at the odd pairing. I made it that way because I thought lots of people would suspect Hawk/Misty. Leopardstar, I planned, left her kits at the camp with Dawnflower, who was also a queen at the time. And good idea, about Brambleclaw going with someone else! **_

_--_

"_Mistyfoot is dead!"_

Shock rippled around the clearing, and Brambleclaw's eyes stretched wide, his claws digging into the ground. Instantly, his head turned to stare at Hawkfrost, whose blue eyes glimmered, not showing any emotion. With a hiss, Brambleclaw pushed his half-brother with a paw and flicked his tail to the shore, where Hawkfrost had gone before.

Chaos broke out and Leopardstar leapt down the tree, demanding to know what had happened. Her eyes searched the crowd, their amber depths worried and fearful. Cats bumped into each other, loud yowls echoed around the clearing.

As soon as the two tabby warriors were away from the chaos, Brambleclaw unleashed his fury. "You killed Mistyfoot!" he snarled, his claws sinking into the sandy soil.

Hawkfrost's eyes blazed. "Why do you think I did it? Tigerstar came to me today on a hunting patrol and said that this was the day! It is the day for me to rise! I'm the deputy now!"

Brambleclaw paused, thinking. "But why'd you have to kill to get your way?" the brown tabby tom growled. "That's what out father did! And look where it got him! It's a matter of time until some cat like Scourge comes around and kills you, if you choose to follow Tigerstar's paw prints!"

"There are worse cats to imitate!" Hawkfrost snarled, using a line he'd said back in the forest.

"Like who?"

"Scourge!" Hawkfrost spat. "His paws were always red with the blood of his victims! He killed for _fun_, while our father killed for _power_! I'd much rather be our Father than his killer!"

Brambleclaw flattened his ears to his head. "But you killed her for your own good, Hawkfrost!"

"I know I did! I want to be the deputy, and then the leader! I want it so badly that I can feel it in my bones and fur!" Hawkfrost's voice was sharp and he stared his half-brother in the eyes, amber and ice blue.

Letting out a hiss, Brambleclaw looked away, at the calm water lapping at the Island's shore. "That's your problem," Brambleclaw meowed solemnly, his heart angry at what his half-brother was doing. "What did Tigerstar say when you told him that he's a grandfather?"

Hawkfrost's eyes glowed once more. "He was proud. Very proud. The only problem is that now I don't know how to become leader. I'll just have to wait until Leopardstar." Hawkfrost's voice showed no emotion, as if he didn't care about his leader and mate dying. Brambleclaw was puzzled at his half-brother's mate choice, still. Why choose the leader when it was your goal to become the leader?

"Why Leopardstar?" Brambleclaw asked suddenly.

"What? Do you mean, why did I choose her as my mate?" Hawkfrost asked, looking at his brother. When Brambleclaw nodded, he continued. "She is ambitious. She doesn't let weak, foolish cats get in her way, and she is strong and powerful. She taught me many things. Unlike Mistyfoot, she likes power."

Hearing Mistyfoot's name again, Brambleclaw let out a hiss. Hawkfrost rolled his icy blue eyes. "Still worrying about her? Quit it. Nobody knows it was me. She was a weak fool."

"Fine. Have it your way. Kill to succeed." Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws and sunk them into the sandy soil, and suddenly a ginger head poked out of the bushes and stared straight at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw froze, his heart nearly stopping for a moment, everything around him slowing down.

It was Squirrelflight. The ginger she-cat's forest green eyes widened as she saw him with Hawkfrost and she paraded out onto the shore, and growl forming in her throat. "What's this?" Squirrelflight spat. "Probably planning who your next victim will be! You two have been probably planning Mistyfoot's death for moons now- right under your clanmate's noses…."

Brambleclaw hissed and lunged at Squirrelflight, sliding his claws back into his paws. "It's not that!" Brambleclaw snarled. "You always think the worst of me!"

"I think what I see, I see what I know, and I know the truth!" Squirrelflight countered, ignoring the snarl in his voice. "It's not your place to go killing cats for power, you know! I will never understand you two!" She snapped. "Brambleclaw, how could you?"

Whirling around, Brambleclaw kinked his tail at Hawkfrost. "Leave us alone for a moment, would you?"

Instead of growling and protesting like Brambleclaw thought the RiverClan warrior would do, the tabby tom dipped his head thoughtfully and stalked away, his tail lashing. That left Squirrelflight with Brambleclaw, the look in her deep green eyes ominous.

"Why do you think that, Squirrelflight? I had nothing to do with Mistyfoot! Hawkfrost admitted it was him and I was just out here clawing his ears off!" Brambleclaw hissed.

Squirrelflight gave him a scathing look. "Yes, I believe that. I see no tabby fur in between your claws."

"Not literally! I meant, verbally! I was just comparing him to _Scourge_! How much worse can that get? Really, Squirrelflight, you've got to believe me!" Brambleclaw replied, his voice exasperated and nearly pleading.

"You care more about him and your stupid ambitions than you care about me! _Me_, Brambleclaw! The Great Journey!"

Squirrelflight's words blew a harsh feeling of guilt and contempt into Brambleclaw's heart and he lowered his head, meeting her gaze. "Squirrelflight, nothing in the whole forest matters more to me than you do. You're the center of my world." He spoke truthfully, his voice heartbroken at her rejection.

"Really, Brambleclaw? Try telling that to _Hawkfrost_!" Squirrelflight growled.

"It's _true_, as true as it can get! I've always wanted to be with you… when we're apart, my heart breaks over and over again. Please, Squirrelflight, believe me." Brambleclaw stared into the ginger she-cat's eyes, his own amber ones pleading.

Squirrelflight sighed and pushed her head onto his shoulder. "Really?" she asked, this time starting to believe him.

Brambleclaw let out a silent sigh of relief. It seemed Squirrelflight was starting to believe him. "Yes, of course!" he meowed, looking at her in the face. "You mean more to me than Hawkfrost. More than ambition. More than life itself."

The green depths of her eyes were solemn and understanding. "I… Whenever I see you with Hawkfrost, I get uneasy. It's like your planning something." She shook her head and removed it from Brambleclaw's shoulder. "I… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw purred, his amber eyes calm and glowing in the midnight air. "I hope you understand how much you mean to me."

Squirrelflight nodded quietly and purred. "Come on, let's get back to the clearing to see what's happening. I suppose everything's still in chaos…." Her eyes grew misty. "I can't believe Hawkfrost killed Mistyfoot!" she growled.

"I nearly bit his head off," Brambleclaw growled as well, his amber eyes narrowing. "The gathering is bound to be ending, with what went on." Squirrelflight nodded, and slowly but surely the two walked back to the clearing. Squirrelflight's prediction was right- everyone was talking loudly and the leaders were trying to get a bit of peace. Far off to one side, Hawkfrost sat looking up at the leaders, his blue eyes concentrated.

--

**Four Moons Later**

Brambleclaw padded into the camp, carrying three mice, all dangling from their tails in his jaws. He was greeted by a bright-eyed Birchpaw, who was nearly bouncing on his paws. Amused by the apprentice, Brambleclaw dropped the mice at his paws and looked at the apprentice closely. "What're you so excited about?" he mewed.

Birchpaw let out a yowl. "Firestar is giving Whitepaw and I are warrior names at sunhigh today!" Birchpaw yelped excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

A purr broke from Brambleclaw's throat. "That's amazing news, Birchpaw! Sunhigh's not far off- you'd better go see Ferncloud and Dustpelt. They'll probably want to see you before the big moment." Birchpaw nodded and bounced off towards the nursery, and the tabby warrior regretted telling him, for Ferncloud would probably wash him until his fur fell off.

He picked up the three mice again and dropped one of them into the fresh-kill pile, and then took the other two to Firestar's den, where Firestar and Sandstorm sat, sharing tongues. Brambleclaw dropped the two mice at the entrance of the den with a dip of his head and a nod from Firestar.

Heading back down from the high-ledge, Brambleclaw saw an afraid-looking Birchpaw shooting out from the Nursery, a gleam in his eyes and his tabby fur shining in the sunlight from a recent groom. With an amused purr, Brambleclaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking up the mouse he'd recently dropped off.

Quickly he trotted over to the Nursery, his tail waving happily as he went. He passed Cloudtail, who looked up at his with a bemused look on his face. He poked his head inside the Nursery, the rest of his body following.

Inside lay Ferncloud, with her two kits, Thrushkit and Runningkit. The two kits squeaked playfully and landed on top of each other in their play-fighting, and Ferncloud shushed the two, pointing with her tail to a she-cat lying on a mossy nest more towards the center of the Nursery. Nearby that she-cat lay Sorreltail with her four kits, Poppykit, Honeykit, Cinderkit, and Molekit. Passing both of the queens and their kits, Brambleclaw headed straight for the queen in the center of the den.

It was a plump ginger she-cat, sleeping soundly, her tail twitching slightly every so often. Brambleclaw padded up to her and purred loudly until she raised her head from the nest and blinked her green eyes, an amused look on her face. "Brambleclaw, honestly. Brackenfur just brought all the queens some prey a couple of minutes ago." Brambleclaw dropped the mouse nearby. "But it's welcome. I'm so well-fed that I'll probably end up fatter than any kittypet and lazier than the laziest elder." Squirrelflight's face was amused.

Brambleclaw ignored this and pushed it closer to Squirrelflight, and she needed no second invitation. Tearing at the prey, Squirrelflight purred and then looked up at her mate. "The kits will be born soon, Brambleclaw, I know it," she meowed.

"That's great!" Brambleclaw screeched, digging his claws into the ground. He felt as light as a feather- with one touch of the wind, he thought he'd be blowing away. Purring so loud that the whole nursery filled up with the sound, Ferncloud let out a _mrow_ of amusement.

"Brambleclaw, you're purring so hard that I can hardly hear anything else," Ferncloud mewed, her green eyes smiling.

Immediately, Brambleclaw stopped purring. "Sorry, Ferncloud," he mewed, looking at his paws. Sorreltail spoke up.

"Silly furball, she was joking!" Sorreltail purred, pushing Brambleclaw with one of her paws. Her kits, in the curve of her belly, protested furiously as they were knocked around. Honeykit scrambled on top of her tortoiseshell mother and started to leap onto her tail, and Molekit started to play-fight with Cinderkit. Poppykit sat at her mother's paws calmly, looking across at Foxkit and Icekit.

"Oh," Brambleclaw mewed, still looking at his paws. "Well… I've got to-"

Firestar's gathering call interrupted Brambleclaw. "Clan meeting," Brambleclaw said. Ferncloud started to purr.

"Birchpaw's becoming a warrior!" she purred. Then she turned to her kits and collected them with a swish of her tail. "Stay here, you two. Your big brother is about to become a warrior!"

Thrushkit, the pale gray she-kit, let a yelp out. "Yay! I wonder what his warrior name will be!" Her brother, Runningkit, squeaked happily and started tussling with his sister.

Sorreltail, Ferncloud, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw headed out into the clearing, where they saw the Clan gathered around the high-ledge. Firestar stood on the high-ledge, his ginger pelt glowing like fire in the radiant sunlight. Two nervous apprentices stood in the center of the Clan, shivering, as the four cats sat with the others.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two Apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and in turn shall be commended as Warriors. Birchpaw, Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The two Apprentices trembled as they spoke up. "I do."

Firestar spoke, his green eyes flashing cheerily. "Then from this moment on, Birchpaw, you will now be known as Birchfall. Whitepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Whiteleaf. You are now full Warriors of ThunderClan!" Both of the new Warriors turned and when Firestar leapt down from the high-ledge, they each licked his shoulder.

"Birchfall! Whiteleaf! Birchfall! Whiteleaf! Birchfall! Whiteleaf!" The Clan called. Beside him, Brambleclaw could feel Ferncloud quivering with pride. Her voice was amongst the loudest.

That night was a happy night for the Clan, and Brambleclaw nearly burst with pride as he sat, watching new Warriors being made, his mate sitting next to him, their kits near being born, and knowing ThunderClan was strong.

--

But as ThunderClan were celebrating, something lurked in the shadows. Two cats met at the border of ShadowClan.

"Are you ready? Is it planned?" One cat growled, stepping out of the shadows.

The other cat, who was standing in a pool of sunlight, meowed a hasty reply. "It's planned. It'll happen tomorrow."

"Good. I expect the results to be what we planned."

The second cat nodded and lashed her tail. "I'll come back here tomorrow, at moonhigh. It will be done by then."

--

**OOH! Something bad is being planned. I'll update soon! Sorry if it's a bit short…. **

**-Dewy- **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sorry, Warriors isn't my creation. **

**EEK! Sorry for not updating in 3 WHOLE DAYS!! Sorry!! And only one review… that's sad. How hard is it to hit the little review button?! I'd love to thank Hollypaw for taking the time and giving me a nice review. **

**Review Replies:**

**Hollypaw: Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I know her name is actually Whitewing, I just wanted to spice it up and change it around a little so it could be my story. **

**--**

_The second cat nodded and lashed her tail. "I'll come back here tomorrow, at moonhigh. It will be done by then."_

Brambleclaw rose his head and blinked his eyes blearily. A paw was prodding into his side, waking him. He let out a short, angered hiss until he saw who it was.

"Wake _up_, you mouse brain!" Dustpelt hissed. "Ferncloud told me to come get you. Squirrelflight's having her kits!" The brown tabby warrior sat down in front of him, letting the shock register. Brambleclaw sprang up, his amber eyes wide.

"What?! She is?! Take me to her!" Brambleclaw ordered, lashing his tail. Worry and excitement lanced his heart. "How's she doing?"

Dustpelt flicked his tail and blinked his eyes once, then set his tail-tip on the Deputy's shoulders. "Calm down, Brambleclaw. She's fine, just in a bit of pain. Leafpool is with her, so there's nothing to fear. She's a good Medicine Cat." Dustpelt blinked again and then looked around his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming, you mouse-brain!" Brambleclaw hissed, still worried, and not calmed by the older Warrior's words. "I'm sorry, but just take me to her."

The brown tabby tom nodded and headed out of the den, followed by an anxious Brambleclaw, who staggered along on jumpy paws. The two headed into the nursery and Brambleclaw skidded to Squirrelflight's side, who was lying on her side.

Squirrelflight looked up, her green eyes clear. "Brambleclaw," she said in a distant voice. "There you are. I thought you'd never come."

Standing beside her sister was Leafpool, a bundle of herbs at her paws and a kit in her mouth. Beside Leafpool were Sorreltail and Ferncloud, kits in their mouths as well. Brambleclaw looked at the three and the shock registered quickly. They had three kits!

But then Brambleclaw saw what they looked like. One was a gray tabby, with dark blue eyes. The other was a ginger kit with blue eyes, and the last one was a ginger tabby with darker flecks and green eyes.

These were not his kits.

They were Squirrelflight's, but not his.

The father of these kits was Ashfur.

--

Later that day, Brambleclaw was padding to the nursery, a vole hanging limply from his jaws. The shock of not being the father of these kits hurt Brambleclaw's heart fiercely, but he would have to put aside the pain for Squirrelflight and his adopted kits.

As he stepped into the Nursery, the warm milky scents shot up his nose and lulled his senses. He padded over to Squirrelflight, who was lying down with the kits in the curve of her belly. Brambleclaw set the vole down near her and then sat down next to her, letting out a quiet purr. Squirrelflight rose her head and locked gazes with her mate, and then looked at the kits. Brambleclaw sighed quickly. "Ashfur?" he whispered.

Squirrelflight nodded quickly and began to scarf down the vole, her whiskers twitching every once and a while. When the ginger queen had finished, she blinked her green eyes, and then looked back to Brambleclaw. "We've got to name them," she purred, curling her tail around the three small bodies. Brambleclaw purred and nodded his agreement, lying down beside her and looking down at the three small kits.

"I was thinking of naming this one Pinekit," Squirrelflight mewed, pointing to the ginger kit, who had darker flecks and green eyes. Brambleclaw purred his approval and then pointed his tail to the second one, the ginger kit with blue eyes.

"Gingerkit?" He asked.

"Good name. For the final one…" Squirrelflight removed her tail from around the kits and flicked it, a thoughtful look on her face. Brambleclaw scanned the kit, taking note of its gray fur, like Ashfur's.

"Smokekit?" Brambleclaw suggested.

Squirrelflight looked up, her eyes filled with joy. "That's a great name, Brambleclaw!" she purred, nuzzling her mate on the shoulder. Brambleclaw purred, as well, and licked the kits on their foreheads.

Suddenly, a yowl erupted from the clearing. It was Rainwhisker, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail, running into the camp, a patrol of RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors hot on their tail.

"We're being attacked!" Sandstorm yowled.

--

**I'm so sorry it's so short. I had a writer's block for this one because I got a great idea for a funny, comedyish Warriors story. I'm starting it today… please don't complain about the length, I left you with a nice cliffie (yeah right) and now I'm going to start another story!**

**-Dewy- **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

**To all those people who reviewed: Thanks! Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been busy. But tomorrow I'm leaving on a trip, and I won't be able to update until Sunday!! Sadness….**

**--**

"_We're being attacked!" Sandstorm yowled._

Brambleclaw immediately looked Squirrelflight in the eyes, and then turned tail and ran into the clearing. He could see Firestar leaping down from his den, with Thornclaw hot on his heels. Whiteleaf and Birchfall, the two newest warriors, hissed and resumed battle position as the enemy warriors poured into the Camp.

Brambleclaw leaped onto a gray warrior's back, and found that it was Mistyfoot, the deputy of RiverClan. A hiss erupted from his throat as the gray she-cat's blue eyes fumed with anger and turned on him, lashing her claws down his shoulder. He let out a yowl of pain and fell backwards as another cat attacked him from behind, their claws slicing his tail. As quickly as he'd fallen, he got up, hissing and yowling with anger. He turned on Mistyfoot, running his claws down her ears. Mistyfoot flattened herself to the ground, smarting with pain, and turned tail to run and fight someone else. The cat behind Brambleclaw ran their claws down Brambleclaw's tail again as he watched Mistyfoot run away. He yowled and turned around to see…

Hawkfrost.

"Hawkfrost!" Brambleclaw spat in his half-brother's face, his face livid with rage. "How could you?! Why are you attacking us?!"

Hawkfrost's blue eyes widened. "What, brother? What do you mean? We're only keeping you back from stealing our prey!" he mewed coyly, sitting down and licking a paw calmly, as if they weren't in the middle of a raging battle. "I don't see what you mean by 'attacking you'."

"You're a warrior! You should know!" Brambleclaw snarled, leaping forward to meet his brother. Their noises were less than a mouse-length away from each other. "You brought this on me and my Clan!"

With that, Brambleclaw jumped onto his half-brother, his claws unsheathed. He tore through his brother's shoulder, not caring that he was spilling his kin's blood. All he wanted was to prove his point. This cat had attacked his Clan- he would pay.

Hawkfrost cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his belly up. Brambleclaw stood above his brother, his amber eyes furious. When he saw that his brother was finished, he stopped and lifted his head into the air proudly.

Suddenly, their was a bolt of pain in his stomach. Hawkfrost had risen, and his claws were now sinking into his half-brother's stomach. "Oh, Brambleclaw," Hawkfrost said in a quiet, victorious voice, "never stop to gloat."

And everything went black.

--

Brambleclaw wearily raised his head, shaking it to clear the stars from his vision. He couldn't feel the pain in his stomach as much as before, but it was still definitely there. He let out a moan of pain and let his head flop to the ground again, his paws working on the soft grass beneath his paws.

_Wait,_ he suddenly thought. _Soft grass? The ThunderClan camp is stone, not grassy! _Icy fear ripped through his mind, then tickled his spine.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head, again. He saw that instead of being in the ThunderClan camp, he was laying in the clearing of the Gathering Island. _What's going on?_ he asked himself. His question was soon answered.

A starry, blue-gray cat walked into the clearing, her blue eyes sad as she approached him. "Brambleclaw," she mewed, sitting down by him. Brambleclaw instantly knew that this was Bluestar, the former leader of ThunderClan before Firestar.

"Bluestar!" he gasped, struggling to sit up. He winced when a pang of hurt bounced through his stomach, and he collapsed back to the grassy ground, breathing hard. Bluestar made a soothing noise that of a queen and licked him on the cheek.

"Calm yourself, Brambleclaw. I'm only here to talk to you. Don't rush yourself."

"Am I dead?" he asked quickly, still sitting on the ground and looking up at her. Her calm blue eyes soothed his ruffled fur and pangs in his belly.

Bluestar's eyes narrowed with grief. "That, I do not know, Brambleclaw. You are in Leafpool's den, hanging in between life and death. You are fighting like the whole of StarClan, and so is Leafpool, for you to live." She touched her tail-tip to his shoulder. "It is sad when one so young yet so experienced comes to join StarClan."

"What about Squirrelflight and the kits?" Brambleclaw asked, his heart racing, hoping that they were alright.

"They're fine. Squirrelflight is suffering… she's worried you're going to join us tonight," Bluestar meowed quietly, closing her eyes. "Your fate does not rest in StarClan's paws right now. It's up to you."

"Up to me?" Brambleclaw blinked his amber eyes, looking down at himself. Then he stopped and sighed. "Hawkfrost did this to me."

"I know, Brambleclaw," Bluestar meowed, still quiet. "He is a bad cat, much like his father. I trusted his- your- father for a while, and it did me no good. Never trust cats such as that."

Brambleclaw looked at his paws. "Then I made the same mistake as you, Bluestar," Brambleclaw sighed.

Bluestar looked down as well, and started to speak. But she was interrupted by a new voice.

"Bluestar. Brambleclaw." A large white tom walked in, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"Whitestorm!" Bluestar looked up, her blue eyes widening. "What brings you here tonight?"

"I saw the whole thing, Bluestar," Whitestorm mewed in a deep voice. "With Brambleclaw and his… _brother_." He spat the word. "I came to give this young cat my regards."

Brambleclaw perked up, trying to drag himself into a sitting position. "Whitestorm," he mewed, not knowing how to greet this experienced, wise cat.

Whitestorm dipped his head. "Brambleclaw, I was once too a deputy of Firestar's. I know the troubles. But if you are to live…" his voice trailed off, then regained its former deepness, "expect more trouble ahead."

With that, Whitestorm padded away, his thick white tail dragging behind him. Brambleclaw froze.

_What could be more troubling that what I face already?_

--

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for it taking so long I'll write once I'm back from meh trip!**

**-Dewy-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't even dream about owning Warriors someday, it's way too unlikely!**

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! I'm probably going to write 2 chapters today, if I have time.**

**School just started. Sorry for not updating a bunch, I've been loaded with homework ON THE FIRST WEEK! Hello, teachers, YOUR STUDENTS HAVE LIVES, TOO!**

_--_

_Whitestorm dipped his head. "Brambleclaw, I was once too a deputy of Firestar's. I know the troubles. But if you are to live…" his voice trailed off, then regained its former deepness, "expect more trouble ahead."_

_With that, Whitestorm padded away, his thick white tail dragging behind him. _

_Brambleclaw froze._

_What could be more troubling that what I face already?_

Brambleclaw jolted himself back into reality when Bluestar touched her tail-tip lightly to his shoulder. "Brambleclaw?" she asked gently, her blue eyes misty. "Are you alright?"

"Alright?" he suddenly snarled, turning on the former ThunderClan leader, his tabby fur bristling and his amber eyes narrowed. "I'm on the verge of death, and Whitestorm tells me that if I live, I should expect things to get a lot harder! How can I be alright?"

Bluestar looked at her paws, trying to hide her anger at the deputy's reaction. "Stop that kind of thinking," she spat, looking back up at him. "I believe you are going to live."

But before Brambleclaw could reply, another starry form shimmered in front of his eyes, and he let out a gasp of fear. He didn't recognize this cat- he was a golden tabby with green eyes, and a long, mane-like crest of fur around his neck. Brambleclaw took a step back from the massive golden tabby, wondering who in StarClan he could be.

Bluestar's eyes lit up, and she stood to face the tabby. "Lionheart!" she mewed, her voice high with joy.

"Lionheart?" Brambleclaw asked, echoing Bluestar.

The large golden tabby turned to Brambleclaw. "Greetings, Brambleclaw," Lionheart meowed. "I am Lionheart, as Bluestar so kindly explained without realizing. I was the deputy of ThunderClan in Bluestar's time, after Redtail was killed by your father." A shadow of grief passed through the former leader and deputy's eyes. "I was killed in a battle in between our Clan and ShadowClan."

"That explains a lot," Brambleclaw mewed, dipping his head. "Thank you. I am honored to meet you. My name is Brambleclaw."

Lionheart's green eyes narrowed gently. "I know that, but thank you for introducing yourself," he meowed courteously, dipping his head.

Another starry form shimmered into existence before the three's eyes. There stood a dark tortoiseshell tom with a strange, bushy red tail. The tortoiseshell's eyes were smiling as he stood before Bluestar and Lionheart, and for a heartbeat Brambleclaw wondered who this muscular cat was. But then it clicked- he'd heard legends of Redtail, the deputy before Lionheart. In fact, hadn't Lionheart just been talking about him? And now he was here! In Brambleclaw's presence! Brambleclaw couldn't believe it. He'd always heard great things about Redtail, and finally, finally, he was meeting the legendary StarClan warrior.

"Redtail!" Bluestar gasped, darting forward to nuzzle her former deputy's cheek with her nose-tip. "I haven't seen you in so long… so so long… not even in StarClan have we crossed paths," she purred, gazing into the tortoiseshell tom's eyes. Redtail returned the purr.

"Yes, Bluestar," the tom mewed in a higher voice than Lionheart, yet it sounded every bit strong and courageous as the golden tabby's. Brambleclaw's eyes widened as Redtail finished dipping his head to Lionheart, and he turned to face him. With those vivid eyes, Redtail stared straight at Brambleclaw.

Immediately, Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Redtail!" he exclaimed, once he was looking back up again. "I… I've heard so much about you. Are… the tales I've heard about you… true?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend the legendary tom.

The tortoiseshell purred and nodded his head. "That I died, in the battle in between RiverClan and our own?" he asked, tipping his head to one side. As Brambleclaw nodded, Redtail chose to avoid the part where the dark brown tabby's own father had killed him.

"Why are you here, Redtail?" Lionheart spoke up, interrupting the gazes that passed in between Bluestar and Redtail. Redtail looked up, raising his tail.

"I am here to help decide. Whether Brambleclaw should live or not. As Bluestar surely told him, he's hanging in between life and death in Leafpool's den, and StarClan have his fate in our paws…." The former deputy's voice trailed off as Bluestar gave him a harsh glare from narrowed blue eyes.

"Redtail, Redtail. Why remind him?" she asked, her voice scolding.

He looked at his paws. "Forget what I said. It is up to use to decide your fate, Brambleclaw," Redtail continued.

"I vote he lives," Bluestar announced, holding her head high. Now her blue eyes were sparkling with starlight, and filled with confidence, the way she had appeared while she was alive before Tigerstar's betrayal. Brambleclaw felt a surge of hope poke up from the despondency he'd felt when he'd heard Redtail's words.

Lionheart nodded and flicked his tail. "The same comes from me." More confidence flowed into Brambleclaw. He turned to look at Redtail.

Redtail pawed the ground. "I'd always choose life over death."

Bluestar gave a slight smile, and looked into Brambleclaw's eyes. "Are you ready to go back?" she asked, the starlight fading from her blue eyes, being replaced by the same, strict yet gentle expression she usually carried.

Brambleclaw raised his head and beamed. "Of course," he mewed, feeling his head grow light from excitement.

"Brambleclaw shall live on, then," Lionheart meowed with a smile.

Just as Bluestar and Redtail were about to say the same, a high, icy voice broke in that made the blood in Brambleclaw's veins freeze and his fur stand on end.

"_You didn't count my vote,"_ the voice said. A form shimmered before the three cat's eyes, and Brambleclaw's heart was filled with dread.

Instead of being starry and bright, this forming cat was dark and stained…

…with blood.

--

**Alright, I am giving no hints. Off to write the next chapter!**

**Dewy**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: WHY WOULD ANYONE THINK I OWN WARRIORS?! The day I own warriors is the day my dog enters the lottery and WINS.**

**Zomg. Sorry guys. Left you with… suspense… for maybe half an hour… I am writing two in one day! Go me!**

**--**

_Instead of being starry and bright, this forming cat was dark and stained…_

…_with blood._

A tiny, black tom stepped into existence, the tooth-embedded collar around his neck brushing lightly against his fur as he walked forward to face the four Clan cats. Blood-stained paws stepped lightly on the grassy ground, and Bluestar's body stiffened with shock. Lionheart gave a small gasp, and Redtail let out a bloodcurdling hiss. Brambleclaw froze with horrible realization and his heart nearly stopped.

"Do you know who I am?" the small cat asked, his icy high voice freezing the four Clan cats' blood.

When nobody answered, the small black cat turned on them, hissing, and lashing his tail. _"I said, do you know who I am?"_ he spat in their faces, unsheathing his claws, which were reinforced with dogs' claws.

Brambleclaw let out a choked snarl for an answer. "Scourge." The very name made him freeze with fear. 

"How can you be here?!" Lionheart snarled, unsheathing his claws. "It's impossible! This is StarClan's territory!" The golden tabby tom looked ready enough to leap onto the small black tom, who looked oddly calm with such a large attacker nearby.

"I can do as I please," Scourge snapped, lashing his tail. "I came here of my own choice. I don't have any special allowances, nor am I kept back. Your defenses are as weak as a one-day-old kitten's," he added icily, staring up at the Clan cats with narrowed eyes, which looked like chips of hatred.

The fur on Brambleclaw's shoulders stood straight up with horror and fear. "Scourge!" he snarled, coming back to life. "Leave us be!" 

The tiny tom snapped his head to look over at the ThunderClan deputy, and the fur on his shoulders bristled even more as Scourge's lip curled in a sneer. "You think you can order me around, weakling?" Scourge asked, his voice amused. "Really? Well… I came here to simply voice my opinion."

"You aren't simple," Redtail spat sideways at Scourge, his voice filled with hate. 

"But my opinion is," Scourge mewed icily. "I have to say… you Clan Cats can be so gullible. But the real reason why I think he should die… is that, well, cats who cheat death don't live happy lives." Scourge curled his lip.

"What do you mean by that?" Brambleclaw asked, a trickle of icy dread streaming down his spine.

"Look at Firestar," Scourge hissed, his foul breath puffing on Brambleclaw's cheek. "Ask him, when you wake up. You'll live the same kind of life." 

"What do you mean?" Brambleclaw repeated, his voice rising into a wail.

"You'll see in good time, Brambleclaw," Scourge said icily. "Brambleclaw… the cheater of death."

With that, Scourge dissolved before their eyes…. And before he knew it, the StarClan cats were gone as well, leaving Brambleclaw standing in the middle of the island. He stood, looking around, alarmed, and then felt his paws getting heavier and heavier. His vision got darker and darker and he felt himself falling into nothing… and then everything went black, and he fell onto a hard, sharp surface.

--

"He _can't_ be dead! No! I won't believe it!" a wailing voice shrieked in Brambleclaw's ear. He blearily blinked his eyes open and he saw a gigantic ginger face above him, tears streaming from bright green eyes, and the ginger fur was matted. He let out a small gasp as he recognized his mate, Squirrelflight, who was leaning over him and desperately trying to lick him back into consciousness. He let out a strangled hiss and Squirrelflight leapt back, her green eyes widening with confusion and relief. "Brambleclaw!" she yowled, turning to her sister, Leafpool, who stood a few tail-lengths away, her head bowed in failure. "He's alive!"

Leafpool looked up, her amber eyes astonished. "But- we saw him stop breathing!" Leafpool shouted, prancing over to stand beside her sister. "It can't be!"

"It is!" Squirrelflight mewed excitedly. "He just… he just…." The glee faded from the ginger she-cat's eyes. "He… hissed at me."

Brambleclaw felt churning anger inside of him, and he looked up, narrowing his amber eyes. "Get away from me, you fools!" he snarled, raising his head. The pain didn't bother him anymore. It was all about being away from them. He wanted to be alone. The burning desire ate up the feeling of joy that he wasn't dead, and it was now taking over his mind. What was wrong with him?

Leafpool gave a growl and Squirrelflight looked horrified at her mate. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" she snarled, baring her teeth, backing away ever-so-slightly.

Brambleclaw was just as horrified as his mate. He shook of the sudden bolt of anger and hatred towards them and stood up, shaking his head. "I… I'm sorry… I don't know what just happened…"

Squirrelflight's look softened, and a small look of fear entered her eyes. What was wrong with her mate?

--

Brambleclaw stood in the entrance to the Warriors' Den, cats flooding in and out of the den around him. Beside him, Dustpelt was shouldering his way in, and Cloudtail was making his way out around Brambleclaw's shoulders. Amidst the flow of cats, the ThunderClan Deputy could make out the faint shape of a small black cat. Brambleclaw didn't think this was out of the ordinary, as this was a very busy time of day.

Until he realized… ThunderClan didn't have any black cats. Fear lodged in his throat as the tiny black cat padded closer to him, and the clank of sharp dog and cat claws against a thick collar became clear in his ears. 

"Scourge," Brambleclaw growled, his voice thick with fear. Scourge let out a chilling laugh, and Brambleclaw was frozen with terror as he heard the cat drawing closer, unsheathing his claws, and saw him narrowing his blood-red eyes…

"It's over, Brambleclaw," came the icy reply. And the small black cat leapt onto the deputy, ripping his pelt, biting his throat….

The dark brown tabby tom was jolted back into reality, breathing quickly and sharply. What was wrong with him? It was just half a moon after he had left the Medicine Cat's den after his near-death experience. But he'd experienced these horrific hallucinations many times, not even counting the times when he'd had the flash of Scourge's emotions, the want to kill, injure, hurt emotionally…

Thornclaw, a senior warrior, bumped into his shoulder as Brambleclaw started pacing from side to side in front of the warriors' den, smarting with fear about what was wrong with him and how it could be linked to Scourge and his scrape with death. The golden-brown tabby let out a hiss. "Move it, Brambleclaw," he mewed angrily, narrowing his green eyes and moving on. Brambleclaw felt a pang of anger and wished he could sink his claws into the golden brown tabby's throat. A vision of Thornclaw lying on the ground, bleeding to death, filled his mind, and he liked it. Immediately he shook his head, feeling Scourge's emotions. 

As the image left his mind, he remembered what Scourge had said when he was near dying. "Cats who cheat death don't live happy lives…" and then "Ask Firestar." _Ask Firestar! _The thought rushed into Brambleclaw's mind like a flow of icy cold water.

It looked like he was going to have to pay the leader a visit.

--

**Poor Brambly! What will happen to his poor little heart? What if Scourge's emotions get the best of him, and added up with the hallucinations? What will happen to Brambly?! Stay tuned,**

**XxDewyxX**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rawreh! The last chapter won't change the stuff I changed, like where it said "half an hour" and all that fun stuff! NRRRRRRRR! (Angry noise)**

**Disclaimer: I don't even hope to own Warriors… they're so cool…**

**--**

_As the image left his mind, he remembered what Scourge had said when he was near dying. "Cats who cheat death don't live happy lives…" and then "Ask Firestar." Ask Firestar! The thought rushed into Brambleclaw's mind like a flow of icy cold water._

_It looked like he was going to have to pay the leader a visit_.

Brambleclaw bounded up the tumble of rocks that lead to the leader's den. Half-afraid that the leader would throw Brambleclaw out, the deputy padded up quietly, then poked his head inside the den to see the ginger tom finishing off a fat mouse and sitting in his nest. The leader looked up when he saw his deputy's head, but then, instead of telling him to go away, Firestar stood up, leaving the remnants of his mouse, and padded over to Brambleclaw. 

"Brambleclaw," Firestar mewed. "What brings you here? Didn't you say you'd be patrolling at sunhigh?" he added, tipping his head to one side. 

"I did, Firestar, that is truth. But… something…" Brambleclaw sighed and looked down. He'd better just start from the beginning. "Do you remember the battle, when RiverClan attacked?"

Firestar nodded his head quietly, looking thoughtful and curious. Brambleclaw could almost feel the curiosity coming off of the flame-colored tom in waves, like the waves of the lake hitting the shore. "Well, Hawkfrost… he attacked me… and I met with StarClan."

"StarClan!" Firestar gasped, looking surprised. StarClan didn't come to ordinary warriors. Then again, Brambleclaw wasn't an ordinary warrior, quite like himself when he was Brambleclaw's age. "What did they say? What happened?" Firestar asked, lowering his head and meeting Brambleclaw's gaze.

"I… we talked, and it was only Bluestar at first. Then Lionheart came, and then Redtail. We talked, and we agreed that I should live, until…"

"Until?"

"Yes, until. Until Scourge came."

Firestar let out a silent screech of shock. No. It couldn't be….

"And he argued. He said that cats who cheat death don't live happy lives afterwards… and then he mentioned you."

Firestar looked at his paws, his heart beating as quickly as it could without exploding out of his chest. "Yes," he finally croaked, his voice hoarse with worry. What was Brambleclaw going to say?

"And ever since then, I've been experiencing these… things…. Like all of the sudden, any cats around me, I want to hurt them." Brambleclaw's voice wavered. "I… I want to kill them. I want to make them hurt. I want to make them suffer eternally." He paused. "And then, I see things… like, today, I was standing in front of the Warriors' den, and all of a sudden, Scourge was there, and he leapt at me, and started attacking at me. And I was terrified. I couldn't move." 

Firestar stood still with shock as his deputy continued. "So I thought that maybe since you, too, have cheated death… that those things happen to you, too." 

The leader didn't answer. "Firestar?" he prompted. 

Suddenly, the flame-colored tom turned on Brambleclaw, his eyes livid with rage. "How dare you think that I'm haunted by Scourge?" Firestar snarled, digging his claws into the ground, as if trying to stop himself from leaping onto his deputy and ripping his throat out with nothing but his teeth and claws. The look scared Brambleclaw to the core. "When have I cheated death? Tell me! Tell me!!"

As quickly as it had come, the moment passed. Brambleclaw, standing still with fear and horror, saw the ThunderClan leader's eyes melt with guilt. "I'm sorry, Brambleclaw," Firestar mewed guiltily. "That goes to show that that does happen to me as well." A haunted look entered his eyes.

"Firestar?" Brambleclaw prompted again. 

"Sorry," Firestar said, shaking himself. For once, Firestar looked normal again… sort of like when he was younger and more fit, when he was mentoring Brambleclaw. The deputy nearly purred, seeing the leader seem happier than he was normally. But the moment soon disappeared, and the same, faded look entered Firestar's eyes. A jolt of worry pierced Brambleclaw. What was wrong with Firestar? He suddenly decided to ask. "Firestar… you've been seeming so… distant lately," Brambleclaw mewed, deciding on the right words.

The leader looked up, his green eyes looking glassy. "Brambleclaw…" Firestar sighed. "Do you promise that what I am about to say you will not repeat to anybody, and you promise _anybody_?" Firestar asked.

Brambleclaw nodded quickly, swearing to himself that he wouldn't tell another soul- not even Leafpool, or Squirrelflight. Not anybody.

Firestar continued on, his voice heavy. "In that battle, I was fighting ferociously, and I lost two lives," Firestar mewed in a husky voice. "Leaving me with only one life left."

Brambleclaw started to feel woozy as the leader spoke the words. His paws felt light and his head spun. Firestar, so close to death… with only one life? What would this mean for ThunderClan? What would happen if Firestar, the light of ThunderClan, since before he was born, _died_?

--

In the Warriors' Den, Brambleclaw was dreaming.

He was padding in the thick of the forest, his paws silent on the thick coating of leaves on the ground. He looked around, one with his surroundings, and he scented the air. The air smelled like the forest- the thick, musky scents of leaves, bark, and other cats hung still in the air. It tickled the back of his throat as he breathed in again, enjoying the smell he had grown up in. As he approached the WindClan border, the air started to smell more like fresh, dew-covered grass and the smells floating from the stream were intoxicating. As soon as he bounded over to the shallow water and bent his head to take a sip, he stopped dead.

What was this new scent?

The answer soon found his mind when he found himself staring straight into the eyes of a black cat with pure red eyes that was looking up out of the stream. He was smelling blood.

Fear froze Brambleclaw to the spot. Not even being able to lift his head, he stared at the chilling vision as it blinked those menacing eyes once, and then curled its lip.

"It's over, Brambleclaw," Scourge whispered in a soft, caring voice, as if he actually liked the frozen ThunderClan deputy. But before Brambleclaw could react and unfreeze himself, Scourge pounced, right out of the water.

Pain exploded in Brambleclaw's side as Scourge's long, reinforced claws slashed his side and tore at his skin. He let out a silent yowl of fear and pain as Scourge ripped through his fur and bit into his neck, and in his dream, everything went black….

Brambleclaw woke, his heart pounding, in the middle of the Warriors' Den. Beside him, Dustpelt lay in a heap of brown tabby fur. On the other side of the den, Cloudtail and Brightheart were lying next to each other in piles of white and white-and-ginger fur. Brambleclaw calmed himself by licking his chest quickly, hoping that nobody had noticed him breathing quickly. Stupid Scourge. 

A flash of anger came upon him. _Stupid yourself_, a sudden, icy voice growled in his ear. A flash of fear replaced that anger, and immediately Brambleclaw was on his paws, padding out of the den and camp. 

In the forest, Brambleclaw breathed in deeply, the calming scents of the forest washing over his nose. He padded on until his paws were as tired as the rest of him were- as it was the middle of the night- and he sat down near the WindClan border, staring into the stream, but from a good distance, remembering the terrible vision he'd seen in his dream. 

This time, instead of seeing Scourge, he saw Hawkfrost sitting on the other side of the stream, his blue eyes gleaming.

--

**I know, I know. What the heck is Hawkfrost doing in WindClan? He's being a meanie, first trying to kill his brother and then trespassing. Well… what's wrong with Brambly? Will Firestar live much longer? Will Squirrelflight have enough power to tame her crazy kits?! STAY TUNED!**

**XxDewyxX**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors… is that clear yet?**

**Review Replies:**

**Ugh, guys, I'm ticked off. Fanfiction immediately underlines my stuff, even if I don't make it underlined! I'll try to fix it… xx Hopefully, it shall fix itself. But anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

--

_This time, instead of seeing Scourge, he saw Hawkfrost sitting on the other side of the stream, his blue eyes gleaming._

"Hawkfrost!" Brambleclaw growled, feeling his fur bristling and his muscles tensing. "What are you doing here?" 

The RiverClan deputy looked bemused. "What?" Hawkfrost mewed, his eyes narrowing. "Are brothers not allowed to see each other? What kind of life is that, without family, living all by yourself?" The dark tabby cat flexed his claws, his blue eyes flashing with some emotion. Brambleclaw shifted.

"Not if one tries to kill his brother," Brambleclaw said, uncomfortable, momentarily twitching his tail.

"What? That? I was just proving my _point_." Hawkfrost lifted a paw, staring at his sharp claws as if examining them. "So… how long were you out?"

"Out?" Brambleclaw mewed coolly, a silent growl rising in his throat. "What do you mean by out?"

"Gone. Not awake. Unconscious. Whatever you choose to call it." Hawkfrost stopped examining his claws and looked up, his eyes flashing again. "So… how long?"

"I don't know _that_," Brambleclaw mewed, his voice still cool. "And why would _you_, a RiverClan cat, want to know that, about _me_, a ThunderClan cat?" Brambleclaw added, looking at his brother in the eyes.

"Brotherly worry," Hawkfrost said simply, stating it as if it were the most obvious thing in the Clans. "How are your kits?"

"My kits? Why would you want to know that, once again?" Brambleclaw growled. "You know what? This is personal. You're on WindClan territory, bordering ThunderClan territory, and you're not from either one of those Clans. Go. Leave. Back to your territory. Before I shred you." Brambleclaw's ears pounded with blood at the ferocity in his own threatening voice. 

Hawkfrost looked down at his paws. "Well, I only wanted to talk…"

"Well, too bad!" Brambleclaw snarled viciously, tensing. At that moment, Hawkfrost hesitated, and Brambleclaw felt a surge of rage wash over him like water snapping at the lake shore in a violent storm.

Brambleclaw bunched up his muscles in a flurry of dark tabby fur, jumping across the stream before Hawkfrost could blink his icy blue eyes. In that moment, he could imagine Hawkfrost lying dead near the stream, blood trickling from his throat where his long claws had punctured his brother's skin. He jumped onto the dark tabby's back, blowing a sharp blow to the back of Hawkfrost's head. 

The RiverClan deputy let out a pained shriek, falling to the ground and kicking up at his brother's soft belly as soon as he had fallen on his back. Brambleclaw felt a tug in his belly as his brother's claws shredded it and he fell to the side, stopping the fight almost immediately, his amber eyes blazing suddenly. 

_What am I doing?!_ Brambleclaw suddenly thought, his head spinning. He sat down on his haunches suddenly, licking his chest fur as his half-brother stood, his blue eyes blazing. 

"I'm sorry," Hawkfrost said unexpectedly, dipping his head. "I just wanted to talk, and I caused all of this. I'm sorry." With that, Hawkfrost started padding back to the heart of WindClan territory, his tail dragging in the short, brittle grass. 

Brambleclaw felt himself pause with amazement. His half-brother had just wanted to talk? He felt his stomach clench with guilt, and started to pad back to the ThunderClan camp, feeling that it would be pointless to call for his brother again.

--

Back in the ThunderClan camp, Brambleclaw curled up at the entrance to the Warrior's Den in his nest beside Squirrelflight's unoccupied one. He had trouble closing his eyes for the fear of having another dream of being pulverized by Scourge, so he sat up, emitting a yawn. On the other side of the den, only two other cats were curled up and sleeping. He could tell from their tabby pelts that they were Brackenfur and Birchfall. In his sleep, Birchfall twitched, and Brackenfur's usually smooth, golden-brown pelt was tangled with the leaves in his nest. 

Brambleclaw stood up, feeling no reason to be curled up, trying to sleep, being useless. Instead of that, he exited the den, his paws leading him towards the nursery, where he would be sure to find Squirrelflight and the kits. His tail twitching and his paws aching, he entered the nursery and the warm, milky scent of kits and nursing queens flooded his nose. As he entered, a ginger queen with three small kits looked up, her green eyes tired.

"Brambleclaw!" she mewed, her voice cracking. "Finally! I've been expecting you… You haven't visited in ages…"

"Sorry," Brambleclaw mewed, hanging his head. "I've been busy."

"Yes, I know," Squirrelflight meowed affectionately, her green eyes glowing. "With deputy stuff and all. I understand, I understand." 

As he bent down and licked the kits on the head, Brambleclaw felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. What was it? Oh, right…

Peace. He hadn't been at peace in a while. And it felt good.

--

**Yay! Brambly is at peace, but how long will it last?**

**Stay tuned,**

**XxDewyxX**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: WHEEEEE! Ferris Wheels are fun! Even if Ferris Wheels become boring one day, I will. Still. Not. Own. Warriors.**

**Review Replies: **

**Lighty: Heh! Hawkfrost is confusing, even if I don't try to make him like that… oh well! Yep, Brambly has peace! Go Brambly! Anyways, you'll figure it out soon… I think…**

**Aximilli2- Whoo! Good idea. That's what I'm doing in this chapter: Hopefull it will work! **

**Dawg2T4- Thanks! I dunno what I'm going to do with Firestar… my real life best friend suggests that I do **_**something**_** with him, but I don't know what just yet. I'll have to decide! I don't think I'll have a **_**very**_** main character die… (look at how I put emphasis on very. It that a clue?!) **

**So… like, on with the story!**

--

_As he bent down and licked the kits on the head, Brambleclaw felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. What was it? Oh, right…_

_Peace. He hadn't been at peace in a while. And it felt good._

Where was he? Brambleclaw was padding down a long, dark tunnel in the forest, trees around him, trees above him, trees behind him… This couldn't be ThunderClan's forest, for the trees here were thick pines and brambles… Was this _ShadowClan _territory? As he padded forward, a sense of fear pricked his fur.

Eventually, the strong, vile scent of ShadowClan reached his nose. So he _was_ in ShadowClan territory, after all! But how did he get here? He looked around, trying to look for some sign of the ThunderClan territory, but as he padded forward, the scent of ShadowClan grew stronger, and the pines grew denser with every pawstep.

In front of him, he saw the ground dip into a small hollow, protected by thorny bushes and brambles. A wave of ShadowClan scent hit his noise and he recoiled, feeling out of place. What if a patrol came? What if a solitary hunter came and found him? What if that solitary hunter or patrol leader was _Blackstar_?!

Before he could react, he heard two sets of voices, very familiar voices, echoing softly from somewhere nearby. Pricking his ears, the brown tabby scented the air for any cats, and the scent of Tawnypelt hit the roof of his mouth. Exhaling a relieved sigh that it was only his sister nearby, he padded towards where the scent was coming from, only to be frozen in his tracks. 

Why hadn't he scented that cat before? Tawnypelt wasn't alone! She was occupied by none other than…

_Hawkfrost!_

A lump grew in Brambleclaw's throat as he sat down, trying to register all that had happened. Trying to convince himself that this was just a bad dream, Brambleclaw curled his tail around his paws, listening. Convinced that he was imagining this, which made him safe from being found by Blackstar or some other ShadowClan warrior, Brambleclaw angled his ears towards the two.

"Tawnypelt, please help me," Hawkfrost was mewing urgently. Brambleclaw could nearly see him, agitation glowing in his ice-blue eyes. 

The ShadowClan warrior replied prickly. "And why should I help you? Maybe I would if you were a ShadowClan warrior." Brambleclaw could easily imagine Tawnypelt with her nose raised in the air, examining one of her paws haughtily.

"Please!" Hawkfrost repeated, his voice growing higher with anxiety. Now, Brambleclaw could picture him sitting in front of his half-sister, his blue eyes blazing and his tabby coat bristling, much like it did when he was angry or afraid. He wondered what Tawnypelt's reaction would be- to give in? Not likely. Leave him? More or less likely. 

A hiss came from where Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost were. "No!" Tawnypelt snapped. Brambleclaw could imagine her snarling and her green eyes blazing. "I don't EVER give help to RiverClan cats, especially ones who beg!" She ended with a snarl, and the bracken and bushes rustled from their direction. 

Brambleclaw, who had been sitting with his head cocked, burst into action as a tortoiseshell figure erupted from the fronds of bracken and leaves. Tawnypelt's green eyes widened with shock as she saw her other brother.

"What are you doing here?!" she exploded at him, her eyes blazing with anger. "Are you going to bring all of our family into my territory for a reunion? It's bad enough with _Hawkfrost _around, not _both _of my brothers!" she snarled, lashing her tail. Brambleclaw was taken aback- but then again, had he really been expecting a warm welcome?

"I'm sorry!" Brambleclaw mewed, hanging his head. "I… I don't know how or why I'm here!" he added, looking back up at his sister. For a moment, her green eyes softened, and Brambleclaw thanked StarClan. But then, the fury returned to her eyes, and his heart started hammering again. Tawnypelt's tail began lashing faster and harder than before, and as soon as she burst into action again, Hawkfrost emerged from the bracken fronds.

"Great StarClan above! Get out of my territory, trespassers!" Tawnypelt growled, standing in between them, casting long, furious glances at them each. "I don't know what inspired you to hold a family reunion here, but it's over! Leave!"

Brambleclaw looked at his paws, feeling his heart slow down and turning over with guilt. He'd entered Tawnypelt's land without asking, and even without a purpose. As he hung his head, looking sad, Tawnypelt's tail stopped lashing and her green eyes didn't quite look so narrow anymore.

"I'm sorry for yelling," she mewed quietly to Brambleclaw, as if she'd had a change of heart. Brambleclaw thanked StarClan for her switch of attitude and looked up at her. But as he looked up, she was turning to Hawkfrost. 

"But that doesn't explain what YOU are doing here, Hawkfrost!" she spat in the RiverClan warrior's face. Hawkfrost's expression turned from remorse to fury.

"Oh, so you're blaming _me _for the arrival of _him_?" Hawkfrost growled, flicking his tail to over her shoulder at Brambleclaw. The ThunderClan deputy's amber eyes widened as Tawnypelt let out a heart-chilling growl.

"No, I'm only angry about what you came here for," Tawnypelt snarled, her green eyes blazing. Brambleclaw wondered instantly what Hawkfrost had wanted and was pleading for at the time he'd arrived.

"What _did_ he come here for, Tawnypelt?" Brambleclaw cut in, padding forward to stand next to his sister, their shoulders in the same, tense position as they looked at Hawkfrost intently. The RiverClan deputy's blue eyes narrowed.

"It was only going to help him," Hawkfrost growled, tearing at the pine straw under his paws with his sharp, curved talon-like claws. 

"Yes, well, have you thought about the other's you'd be _harming_, Hawkfrost? Are you a real warrior or just a big bully?" Tawnypelt asked, her voice sounding angry. 

Hawkfrost paused, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "How dare you?!" he growled. "I'm a deputy, and you question my loyalty to the code? Of course I'm a real warrior. I'm doing it to help kin. Have you ever heard the term 'loyalty to kin', Tawnypelt?" he added, lashing his tail.

Before Tawnypelt could answer, because he feared her answer would be to fight, Brambleclaw stepped in between them, holding Tawnypelt back from Hawkfrost, and Hawkfrost back from Tawnypelt. "Calm down, you two!" he snapped, his whiskers twitching. "I'm in the dark, here. For StarClan's sake, I don't even know what you're talking about! Would you just shed some light on my situation and _tell me_ what he- Hawkfrost- was trying to ask you for help?!"

Tawnypelt gave a grimace, her tail-tip twitching. "Brambleclaw…. Let me warn you, there's something wrong with Hawkfrost _and_ his plan…."

Hawkfrost growled. "There's nothing wrong with me, or my plan!" the RiverClan warrior interrupted, his tail still lashing. "Let _me_ tell him, after all, you're not going to help."

"Of course I'm not going to help, you mouse-brained fool!" Tawnypelt snarled. "Since it involves hurting others and mercilessly messing with their lives… not to mention treachery and breaking the warrior code…"

"Don't listen to her," Hawkfrost mewed innocently, getting up and padding over to Brambleclaw's side. "Listen… I was asking for Tawnypelt's help to invade ThunderClan."

"AND WHAT?!" Brambleclaw snarled, sounding much like Tawnypelt. "How dare you? Invade my Clan? What kind of thinking is that? Tawnypelt _is_ right! I should very much listen to her!" 

"No, that's not it!" Hawkfrost said, his blue eyes exasperated. "I was going to bring some others, and we were going to, well, you know… take care of Firestar."

A snarl escaped Brambleclaw's jaws.

"Once again, you're not getting my point!" Hawkfrost growled. "You'd be _leader _then, or have you forgotten that you're the deputy, and that he's on his last life?"

"How do you know that?" Brambleclaw asked, his eyes suddenly narrowed. 

"I have my ways," Hawkfrost mewed.

"Tell me!" Brambleclaw demanded, his fur bristling.

"It will be more appropriate for when you are leader of the Clan, my brother," Hawkfrost meowed icily, getting to his paws and walking off into the trees, leaving Brambleclaw gaping at him…

Was this a dream, or reality?

No…

Was this a nightmare, or reality?

--

**Oh no! Poor Brambly, again! Am I torturing his poor soul? Why am I so mean? Well, did you guys like this chappie?**

**Anyways, I wrote this whole thing in underlined, hoping that fan fiction will reverse it and make it NON-UNDERLINED! Thanks for the idea, Aximilli! Hopefully, it'll work!**

**Back to what I was saying. I still have NO clue what I'm going to do Firestar-wise…. In the next chapter, his fate will probably be clear… **

**Stay tuned!**

**XxDewyxX**

**PS: I hope this chapter-length was to your liking! In Microsoft Works Word Processor, this was roughly five pages… lotsa typing! XD**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hai guys! Yes, fan fiction STILL kept my story UNDERLINED. Die fan fiction, die. Just like one of the characters in the story! (Not. Telling.) **_

_**WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER, APPRENTICES SHALL RECEIVE THEIR WARRIOR NAMES. NO, THEY WILL NOT HAVE THE ACTUAL NAMES IN THE BOOKS!! MY CREATIVITY IS TAKING OVER! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Firestar would be more active, Brambleclaw would be less arrogant, Leafpool would be less, um, mysterious, and Bluestar would still be alive. And Whitestorm would still be alive, too, and UM… dunno… OH, RIGHT! Firestar and Cinderpelt would probably be mates… and Squirrelflight and Stormfur, too… Well, if you can't tell yet, I don't own Warriors.**_

_**Review Replies! Everybody's favorite part, right? No? Awwwwww, let's just get to the story?! NO! I must reply!**_

_**SQUIGGLY THINGS**_

_**Now for the replies!**_

_**Robin: Yay! Thankies for checking my story out! D Well, hope that fan fiction account goes well!**_

_**HiddenMusic- Whelp, I'll work on the chapter length. Most of the time, my chapters are short because either my fingers get tired, my dog starts barking and we have to take her on a walk, or I just don't have inspiration… hopefully, none of that will happen today!**_

_**Pheonix Falconer- I kinda agree with you on Firey! Heh, we agree on a lot of stuff, I bet! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Lighty- Well, if Hawkfrost could take over the twolegs, I bet he would! Stay tuned, for actually, I don't know if Hawkfrost is just going to be doing that yet… Yes, I'm still planning! XD**_

_**ALL REVIEWERS GET A HAWKFROST PLUSHIE THAT WHEN YOU SQUEEZE HIM HE SAYS "I WANT TO RULE THE WORLD!" EXCLUSE OFFER! ONLY WHILE SUPPLIES LAST! **_

_**Now.For.The.Story.**_

_**What everybody's been waiting for, right! On with the writing!**_

_**--**_

_Was this a dream, or reality?_

_No…_

_Was this a nightmare, or reality?_

Brambleclaw woke in a flurry of claws and tabby fur nestled deep in his nest, which was wedged in between Dustpelt and Thornclaw's nests. Thankfully, neither Dustpelt or Thornclaw were there to be kicked by his flailing limbs, but on the other side of the den, Brackenfur was lifting his head and staring incredulously at him, his golden-amber eyes narrowed. Brambleclaw looked at his paws as he rose from his nest, shaking leaves and scraps of moss from his thick tabby pelt. 

Leaving the Warriors' Den on still tired paws, Brambleclaw found himself trotting towards the nursery, emitting a yawn. The milky scents of the nursery washed over his nose, and he pricked his ears, hearing squeals and squeaks from the kits inside.

"Tell us a story, mother!" the tabby warrior heard Thrushkit, one of Ferncloud's kits, yell out, her voice squeaking with excitement. The deputy heard her mother sigh, and then the eager young gray she-kit's brother oin in.

"Right! A story! What about the one where all the Clans had to battle against that one clan? Wasn't it called BloodClan?"

"And the leader, Scourge! Tell us how Firestar ripped his life from him!" Thrushkit piped up. Brambleclaw could imagine her sitting up, staring at her mother with eager young eyes. 

He heard Ferncloud sigh again. "Isn't that story a bit scary to you two?" she asked. Brambleclaw heard the two kits protest from his post outside the nursery, and before the two kits could answer, the tabby warrior decided to pad in.

"Hello!" Brambleclaw announced, raising his head and looking at Squirrelflight and the three, boisterous kits crowding around her paws. 

The small, gray kit with vibrant dark blue eyes was nipping at Squirrelflight's forepaws with tiny, razor sharp teeth. "Mother, mother!" the kit was yelping, looking up at Brambleclaw. "It's Brambleclaw!"

Squirrelflight looked down affectionately at the small kit, and then up at Brambleclaw. "Yes, I know that's Brambleclaw," she mewed, licking the kit on top of his head. "Now, Smokekit, calm down, stop biting my paws, and go greet your father like a good kit. Now, preferably, Smokekit."

Smokekit, the small gray kit, nodded quickly three times and then pounced over to stand in front of Brambleclaw, his blue eyes blazing with excitement. Brambleclaw was shocked to see how much this small cat looked like Ashfur, and his heart beat with sudden exhaustion as the kit looked up at him with those blue eyes that made him look so much like the gray warrior. "Hello," Brambleclaw mewed to Smokekit calmly, his enthusiasm toned down now that he'd seen the gray kit from that angle. 

As he said the word, Smokekit's excitement died down, and Brambleclaw could visibly see the small gray kit sag. He glanced over at Squirrelflight, whose green eyes were flashing at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw blinked once, his amber eyes looking unsure, and then looked down at Smokekit. "What's the long face for, buddy?" Brambleclaw asked, making his voice seem more happy. "What've you been up to?"

Smokekit bounced on his paws, seeming happier now that his father seemed joyous to see him. "Nothing much," the small kit answered, looking up at him, his blue eyes shadowed by Brambleclaw, who was standing in the sunlight. "You haven't visited in a while… where've you been?"

Brambleclaw looked at his paws, and he felt a flash of guilt. Was he neglecting his duty as a father to these kits? 

"Smokekit, come back here and apologize to your father," Squirrelflight's sudden call interrupted Brambleclaw's thoughts. "He's the deputy, remember? He's busy with all of those important tasks and responsibilities. Someday, you might be a good warrior like him, as well," she added, her voice melting into a purr. 

Before Smokekit could apologize, a sharp pain pierced Brambleclaw's tail, and he heard a purr of amusement from Ferncloud. He turned around to see Gingerkit, the only she-cat in the trio of kits, clamping with strong jaws onto his tail. He let out a purr, twitching his tail, which forced her to let go.

"Hi, father!" Gingerkit mewed, looking up at him with such compassion that it made Brambleclaw's heart start to melt. He bent down, giving Gingerkit a lick on her small cheek. Gingerkit emitted a purr and she leaped up on her hind paws, putting her small forepaws on Brambleclaw's side.

From beside Gingerkit popped up the small, ginger-flecked tom with green eyes known as Pinekit, who was twitching his whiskers skeptically. "And why haven't I been greeted?" he asked, sounding like a cat of a much older age than his three and a half moons.

Brambleclaw let out a mew of amusement. "Pinekit, Pinekit. There's my little thinker. And how are you?"

"Great!" Pinekit mewed, his eyes flashing. 

"Very well, very well," Brambleclaw meowed, licking his second son on the cheek. "What's been going on with you lately? Been playing any fun games with Runningkit?" As he said the older tom-kit's name, Runningkit looked up, confused.

"What about me?" Runningkit asked, padding over to look at Brambleclaw.

"Never mind that," Brambleclaw mewed. "I was just asking Pinekit if he'd played any fun games with you lately."

Padding back to his mother, Runningkit curled up by Ferncloud's side, staring off into the distance near Sorreltail and her troop of kits. Brambleclaw smiled at Ferncloud, who was gazing at her kits, her tail-tip twitching. She replied to the smile with a larger twitch of her tail.

"Well, no," Pinekit mewed, jolting Brambleclaw back into the conversation. "He's too busy padding after Honeykit."

"Ah… love," Brambleclaw heard Thrushkit say from beside her brother. "The big brute's got no chance of having a mate, he's too clumsy!" she added, prodding her brother playfully. Runningkit, alarmed, toppled over on his side, and from the other side of the den, Honeykit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit broke out into giggles. Poppykit pointed her tail at him, while Molekit toppled over, trying to copy what Runningkit had done.

"Shh, shh, you can't change the thoughts in his head," Ferncloud murmured to her daughter. 

"Anyways," Pinekit sighed, looking up at his father. "What's it like being the deputy?"

"Well…." Brambleclaw replied, sitting down next to Squirrelflight and looking down at the kits, as Smokekit and Gingerkit had now joined the conversation and were looking up at him expectantly with their brother. "It's a lot of responsibility…"

"Like what?" 

"Organizing patrols, for instance," Brambleclaw mewed, blinking his amber eyes. Sorreltail's kits watched as well, from a distance, and Thrushkit was pummeling her mother's belly with her paws. "But it's no trouble. Well… not mostly."

--

The dark brown tabby sat, gazing up at the high ledge, wondering when Firestar would appear from the den. A pang of fear ruptured his calm mind, like a stone being thrown into a smooth lake- soon ripples of slight fear were spreading from his ears to his tail-tip when he remembered what Hawkfrost had told him of his plans.

Soon, the ThunderClan leader appeared, his pelt glowing like fire in the sunlight. His green eyes were blazing with pride as he stepped onto the high ledge, his old, frail form starting to shiver in the twilight's cool air. He looked up at Firestar and reflected on how old he was, and that if he were a regular warrior he'd be in the Elder's Den. 

"Let all ThunderClan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the high ledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar called. All of the cats, who had been hiding at the mouths of the dens, flocked out to the center of the clearing. Four young cats' pelts glowed in the sunlight, showing that they'd been recently groomed. Brambleclaw saw Sorreltail and Brackenfur, their heads raised with pride. 

"Cats of ThunderClan, today we are gathered here to witness Honeykit, Poppykit, Cinderkit, and Molekit become apprentices of ThunderClan," Firestar called, as the four young cats, especially Cinderkit, bounced with excitement. 

"Cinderkit, you have reached your sixth moon. From this moment on, until you earn your Warrior name, you shall be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm. I trust her wisdom and skill to mold you into an equally valuable warrior." Sandstorm and Cinderpaw stepped forward to touch noses, and the newly named Cinderpaw looked about ready to burst with excitement.

"Honeykit, you too are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment on, you shall be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor shall be Thornclaw, who I trust to train you in the ways of the Warrior Code. He is very vigilant and alert, and I expect him to teach you with all of his might." The mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Molekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Molepaw. Your mentor shall be Spiderleg, though he is a new warrior. I expect his cunning and quick-thinking to form you into an excellent warrior." The two touched noses- instead of Molepaw looked excited, it was Spiderleg who looked more enthusiastic. 

"Poppykit, you, like your siblings, are now an apprentice. From this moment on, you shall be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail, who I trust to turn you into a skilled Warrior of ThunderClan. I know that his skill in tracking and his fierce loyalty will help you on your way." The two touched noses, and Poppypaw started bouncing on her paws and repeating her name over and over again under her breath.

"Cinderpaw! Poppypaw! Honeypaw! Molepaw!" the Clan cheered. Brambleclaw called out loudly, excited for the new apprentices.

"But not only are we here to celebrate new apprentices, we shall also make apprentices into Warriors," Firestar called, his green eyes glowing. Brambleclaw pricked his ears. Did 

that include his own apprentice?

"Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw," Firestar requested, and the three bounced forward. Brambleclaw felt ready to burst with pride- his apprentice was becoming a Warrior! 

"Berrypaw, you have trained hard in the way of StarClan's noble Warrior Code. Do you promise to defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Firestar began quickly, before Brambleclaw could jolt himself back into the real-world.

"Yes," Berrypaw announced, raising his nose into the air. His siblings agreed as soon as Firestar had asked them the same.

"Then from this moment on, Berrypaw, you shall be known as Berrystorm. Hazelpaw, you shall be known as Hazelstripe, and Mousepaw, you shall be known as Mousecry." Firestar looked up into the darkening sky. "StarClan accepts you as full Warriors of the Clan."

"Berrystorm! Mousecry! Hazelstripe! Berrystorm! Mouscry! Hazelstripe!" the Clan called, Brambleclaw calling out until his voice cracked. Finally, finally, his apprentice was a Warrior. He was a worthy deputy of ThunderClan now- without breaking the Warrior Code, not one bit.

--

**Author's Note: If you're wondering why Berrystorm, Hazelstripe, and Mousecry became apprentices a bit early, it was because I needed Brambleclaw not to have an apprentice, to be able to get along with the plot!! **

**Back to the story…**

**--**

Brambleclaw was padding out of the nursery after saying a quick hello to Squirrelflight and the troublesome trio of his kit's the next morning, and the scent of fresh-kill hit the top of his mouth. Thinking about taking a peace from the pile for himself, Brambleclaw padded over, and stopped.

There sat Whiteleaf, sitting in the sun, her green eyes closed. Next to her sat Birchfall, who was licking her on the cheek. Brambleclaw let out a purr of amusement as he saw the pair. It looked like the nursery would be quite stuffed soon.

As he continued on towards the fresh-kill pile, he smelled the delicious scents of squirrels, mice, thrushes, voles, and other prey- hunting was going well. He lowered his head and grasped a mouse in his jaws, letting the flavors sink into his jaws. He sat down, giving Whiteleaf and Birchfall their space. Sinking his jaws into the mouse's plump belly, he chewed, relishing the juicy meat. But before he could swallow, Leafpool, the Medicine Cat, rushed into the Camp.

It wasn't abnormal, until Brambleclaw noticed something…

Was that a _kit _dangling from her jaws? 

Forgetting about his barely-eaten mouse, Brambleclaw stood, galloping over to the slight brown tabby, who was setting the kit down by her white paws. "What," he mewed incredulously, "is _that_?" Brambleclaw asked.

"_He_ is a kit, Brambleclaw. Haven't you ever seen one before?" Leafpool asked scathingly, her amber eyes narrowed. "I need to speak to Squirrelflight. Now." The Medicine Cat's demanding tone made Brambleclaw nod his head quickly and race to the nursery. 

Brambleclaw re-emerged with Squirrelflight padding behind him, a questioning look in her green eyes. Once she spotted the kit, disbelief and shock spread across her face as plain as daylight. She rushed up to her sister, mewing quietly and urgently into one of her ears, and Leafpool nodded serenely. Blood rushed into Brambleclaw's ears. What were they discussing that he couldn't know?

"I found him in the forest," Leafpool mewed, flicking her tail towards the kit, who was a pale gray tabby. The kit's eyes were firmly shut, as if he didn't even want to open them.

Brambleclaw found this hard to believe, and to make sure, he padded up to the kit, lowering his head and breathing in deeply.

It was true. This kit _did_ smell like the forest- the ferns and trees and all, the whole package. But _why exactly did this kit smell like WindClan?_

Wherever this kit had come from, it was not the forest.

--

**Darn. This one took me easily two hours to write… I had to stop for a couple breaks. My fingers are seriously tired. I hope you're pleased with the length! Yes, I know, I could've fit two chapters into this, but I made it one big chapter. Fanfiction still underlines my stuff, so sorry!! But I hope you like it still. This chappie kind of gives hints if you look closely…**

**Stay tuned,**

**XxDewyxX**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well hi there, guys! I'm sorry I left you for so long, I wasn't feeling well AT ALL….. Had a fever and everything… but then I had like, a million projects to complete for school… Let's forget about that, and remember where we ended in this suspsenful fanfic! But take one minute to log into Fanfiction and glare at its homepage because it still underlines EVERY SINGLE THING I WRITE.**

**First for the disclaimer:**

**ß****Start Disclaimer****à**

_**If I ever own Warriors it will be in my dreams. If I owned Warriors, Yellowfang would have adopted Firepaw. Awwwww, so cute….**_

**ß****End Disclaimer****à**

**After that, you can tell I don't own Warriors. The two practically loathed each other at first… let's not get on the topic of what the Harry Potter series would be like if I owned them….**

**ß****Start Review Replies****à**

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! Lots of them, this time! I award you all with a lovable, world-ruling Hawkfrost plushie! D**

**Dawg2T4- You must have PHYSIC POWERS O**

**Michaiah- Stay tuned, for here it is! I like cherry pie. Thank you for the cherry pie!**

**Lynn- Thanks!! I hope you keep on reading!**

**Rayshia- Mousecry, yes… I thought it was interesting. I was originally going to have one of Brambleclaw's kits be called "Eaglekit" so their Warrior name could be Eaglecry, but I thought of better names. Of course you get your plushie! Brace yourself for soft, cuddly world domination all in a plushie!**

**Pheonix Falconer- Well, you guessed it! You must be physic as well! OH NO! XD**

**Rainstar- That's what I love about some fan fictions- once you start reading, you can't stop! Love the cat smiley!**

**Kylyn- ANOTHER PHYSIC PERSON! It was quite obvious… I have an idea for the plot that has to do with that one tiny little kit!**

**Moonheart37327- How many physic people are out there?! XD joking! Well, the kit will kind of be like Jaypaw… not blind, and not with the same powers (well, no powers really) but special all the same!**

**Lighty- Birchy and Whitey, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Spottedtalon- Fluffy, cuddly, world-domination for you! I award you a Hawkfrost plushie!**

**ß****End Extremely Long Reviews****à**

**Any reviewers this time 'round get a one-of-a-kind "Lyin' Leafpool™" doll! **

**--+Lyin' Leafpool™ dolls are © Dewfeather 2008+--**

'**Twas a jooooooooooke… No such thing as Lyin' Leafpool™ dolls… MADE IT UP!**

**--**

_Wherever this kit had come from, it was not the forest._

It had been three days since the foundling kit had made its home in ThunderClan, and the kit, who had pale, brown fur and gray and black splotches- which was another reason for Brambleclaw to suspect Leafpool of not innocently finding it in the forest- was now nursing alongside his trio of offspring in the warm curve of Squirrelflight's belly. The Clan was recovering from the sudden shock of their Medicine Cat showing up with a kit dangling precariously from her jaws, but a sense of suspicion still hung thick in the air like humidity on a hot Greenleaf day. The kit was settling in fine, yes, but the remaining kits in the nursery, along with the youngest apprentices, were inclined to find out exactly where this kit had come from and if it shared their ThunderClan blood.

One warm morning just before sunhigh, Brambleclaw was stretched out in front of the nursery, listening to the soft mews of the kittens and the hustle and bustle of a camp nearing mid-day. The tip of his tail-tip twitched endlessly as the heat of the sun settled into his thick tabby fur, making it stick together in clumps. He could feel cooler air flowing from the nursery's dark inside, but he felt inclined to rest in the heat, with nothing in the world to worry about.

That was, until he felt a paw prod into his fur on his spine.

Brambleclaw's tail-tip froze in mid-twitch as he looked up and saw his mate staring at him with serious green eyes. Her ginger fur was smooth, which meant she wasn't anxious, but Brambleclaw could read Squirrelflight's by not just looking at her fur and eyes. He could tell something was up. In a hoarse voice, he mewed, "Squirrelflight? What is it?"

Squirrelflight twitched her whiskers at his greeting. "Oh, nothing much. Just… well… nothing's necessarily _wrong_…."

Brambleclaw blinked his amber eyes disbelievingly. "Squirrelflight, stop with the fluff. Just tell me, fact for fact. I know something's wrong, and you can't deny the fact that I'm right." He spoke with such force that Squirrelflight blinked in surprise and looked at her paws with hesitant eyes.

"It's something about Nettlekit," Squirrelflight mewed, naming the kit that had mysteriously showed up with Leafpool. "He…"

"He what?" Brambleclaw snapped, fully attentive now whereas he'd been sleepy from the sun and the lazy day before.

She sighed, her green eyes anxious now. Her fur was bristling very slightly, and it was hardly noticeable unless you looked at her closely. "You'd better come see," she replied quietly, beckoning to him with her tailtip.

The deputy stood, his limbs feeling heavy. _What could be wrong with him? _Brambleclaw asked himself, tipping his head to one side and asking himself silently. _Maybe this could give us some insight on where he's actually from…_

As the two entered the cool darkness of the nursery, a rush of cold air went through Brambleclaw's fur. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the nursery and he saw Ferncloud, her two kits, and then the four kits in one corner that obviously belonged to Squirrelflight. A shudder went through him as yet again his eyes locked onto his three kits who had the obvious look of Ashfur. But another, stronger chill went through Brambleclaw as he set his gaze on Nettlekit. Who was lying on the ground with his small head on his even smaller paws.

"Hello, Nettlekit," Squirrelflight mewed, as if prompting him to do something. But instead of doing something spectacular or suspicious, Nettlekit just rose, stretched, and blinked his eyes enthusiastically, just like any other kit from any Clan or tribe would.

It was all normal, until Brambleclaw saw the kits _eyes._

How could it be? The world spun before Brambleclaw's eyes and he felt himself sway. The kit's eyes were a shocking, bright _blue. _Like pools of water. Like the feathers of a blue-jay. Like Ashfur's eyes. Like the sky and the sky's reflection on the lake's rippling waters. Like…

A bolt of cold shock swept through him.

_Crowfeather's eyes! _Amazement nearly swept Brambleclaw off of his paws as the dreadful realization hit him.

Could Leafpool not have left Crowfeather after the two ran away and returned? Could they have still met? Could they be the parents of this kit? Stiffly, Brambleclaw turned to Squirrelflight as the little kit mewed a hello.

It was apparent that Squirrelflight suspected the same, terrible truth as she mouthed a word- a name. _Crowfeather. _Brambleclaw nodded briskly, and he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Ferncloud. She was licking the tops of her kits' heads, with no clue of the truth hanging over their heads like a cloud of mist.

After a quick hello to all four of the kits, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery. The sun hit Brambleclaw's pelt like a wave and he shuddered. Squirrelflight flicked her tail to the Medicine Cat's Den, and Brambleclaw blinked his agreement. "Let's," Brambleclaw mewed stiffly.

The two padded into the Medicine Cat Den and were greeted by the sight of Leafpool organizing her herbs into neat little piles with her small, delicate paws. As she heard Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight enter, Leafpool looked up and offered a smile, turning away from her herbs.

"Hello!" Leafpool mewed, raising her chin into the air to meet the two taller cats' gazes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, we're feeling fine, Leafpool," Squirrelflight mewed, padding up and rubbing her cheek against her sister's affectionately. She briefly twined tails with her sister, but soon the action was over, and Brambleclaw felt the air fill with tension.

Leafpool turned to Brambleclaw, dipping her head. "Hello."

Brambleclaw nodded a greeting to Leafpool, and then padded forward, feeling terribly hesitant to ask the Medicine Cat- who not only was the Medicine Cat, but his mate's sister- such a private question.

"Leafpool, confess." Brambleclaw broke the already thin ice with those two, impacting words.

Shock blazed in her amber eyes. "What are you talking about, Brambleclaw?" Leafpool mewed, looking at him. A worry was now creeping into her eyes, replacing the shock. Her tail was twitching slowly.

"About Nettlekit. Confess."

--

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! That's all I could come up with today… I have no inspiration whatsoever right now…**

**But anyways! Will Leafpool SPILL THE BEANS?! Or, more likely, will she spill the mice?**

**Stay tuned!**

**XxDewyxX**


End file.
